


Fine di Una Vita, Inizio di Un'Altra

by BlaCkreed4, BrokenApeiron



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternative Universe - Sex Slaves, M/M, Medical, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Due ex schiavi sessuali vengono venduti ad un laboratorio che testa farmaci per il mercato del sesso.





	Fine di Una Vita, Inizio di Un'Altra

Il laboratorio è un'enorme stanza dalle pareti candide e prive di finestre, il pavimento di piastrelle bianche lucide e illuminata da grosse lampade al neon sul soffitto. E' completamente silenzioso se non per il ronzio di diversi macchinari medici allineati contro due pareti opposte. Sulle restanti pareti si trovano armadi e mensole di metallo di vari materiali e attrezzi ad uso medico; su una parete si trova una robusta porta blindata a scorrimento, mentre su quella di fronte c'è la porta a sbarre di una cella. Quest'ultima può essere nascosta da una seconda porta di metallo insonorizzata o da una semplice tenda bianca. Al centro della stanza si trovano un tavolo di metallo con cavigliere e polsiere di metallo incorporate e una sedia da ginecologo; è inoltre possibile attaccare corde o catene a una carrucola sul soffitto, così come ci sono diversi ganci di metallo fissati al pavimento per bloccare le cavie al loro posto.  
La porta d'uscita scivola silenziosamente sui suoi binari, lasciando entrare Alexander Jekyll.  
Il medico indossa dei pantaloni neri lisci e una camicia dello stesso colore sotto il camice bianco; ha i lunghi capelli biondi raccolti in una crocchia, i gelidi occhi azzurri illuminati da una luce sadica, le labbra piegate all'insù in un ghigno crudele.  
Ha appena ricevuto due nuove cavie e non vede l'ora di studiare le loro reazioni ai suoi esperimenti.  
La porta scorrevole si chiude alle sue spalle mentre si avvicina alla cella, accendendo lo schermo touch del computer integrato nella parete per studiare le cartelle cliniche dei suoi nuovi "pazienti".  
  
-Bene bene bene, cos'abbiamo qui?-  
Chiede retoricamente in tono divertito.  
I due nuovi arrivati sono agitati, rabbiosi e confusi. Si guardano attorno dalla cella con evidente paura, o quanto meno preoccupazione. Osservano il laboratorio intorno a loro. E si chiedono perché sono lì, per quale motivo sono nudi in un luogo così freddo e clinico. È tutto terrificante e non ne trovano una visione d'insieme. A cosa servono? Per quale motivo è pieno di strani strumenti? Uno dei due è un demone dalla pelle bluastra, quasi come se avesse del pelo corto, ali grandi e una lunga coda. Ha gli artigli, e un corpo allungato e allenato, con tutte le linee dei muscoli ben visibili da sotto il pelo corto.  
L'altro è un uomo che ha superato la quarantina da parecchio, è grosso, muscoloso e con molti peli addosso. Ha varie cicatrici sul corpo, così come il demone. Ma lui rimane attaccato alle sbarre, a guardare fuori, in attesa di capire il proprio destino.  
  
-Ah, cavie apparentemente in buona salute.-  
  
Alexander commenta a sé stesso, annuendo in approvazione.  
Nonostante il dottore sia leggermente più basso e snello dei suoi due nuovi pazienti è evidente che non è più debole di loro; inoltre la sua sola presenza emana un'aura di potere e sicurezza, dovuta al fatto di avere completamente nelle sue mani la vita dei due prigionieri. Sposta lo sguardo negli occhi dell'uomo attaccato alle sbarre, ghignando divertito.  
  
-Dalla tua espressione deduco che non vi è stato detto perché siete qui.-  
Gli dice. L'uomo stringe più forte le sbarre di metallo con le dita forti, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. È uno sguardo di sfida?  
  
-Cosa vuoi farci? Perché siamo qui?-  
  
Chiede con voce sicura e profonda. I peli sul corpo si drizzano, per l'inquietudine che quell'uomo trasmette. Sembra avere potere su tutto. Su tutto lì dentro.  
Alexander ridacchia.  
  
-Non vi hanno insegnato le buone maniere durante l'addestramento? Dovresti essere più rispettoso verso il tuo padrone.-  
  
Apre la scheda dell'uomo sul computer per leggere qualche informazione personale su di lui, decidendo di rispondere alle sue domande solo dopo averne scoperto almeno il nome. L'uomo non è nato schiavo, a quanto pare. Nell'elenco di nomi nascosti sotto la tendina ce ne sono parecchi, tutti degni di un animale. Essere nato libero ha sicuramente inciso sulla sua volontà di reagire. Inizialmente si chiamava Ike. Il cognome è stato cancellato dai registri, in quanto non è più una persona. Lo accompagna un codice ministeriale.  
Il carattere riportato dalla scheda è quello di un uomo capace, sia di pensiero critico che di agire, a differenza dei nati schiavi. È resistente, e dotato di forza di volontà.  
  
-Ike, giusto? Sono sorpreso che un ex uomo libero come te, con questo bel caratterino sia arrivato alla tua età senza farsi uccidere e senza uccidersi.-  
  
Lo schernisce, guardandolo negli occhi per studiare la sua reazione.  
L'uomo ringhia appena, ma senza far troppo rumore. Sa cosa accade quando mostra troppo il proprio dissenso. Ma sentire il proprio nome è comunque una sorpresa. Non lo chiamavano così da tantissimo tempo.  
  
-Sono capace a chiedere scusa in maniera efficiente.-  
  
Commenta lui, stringendo solo di più le dita intorno alle sbarre. Il demone invece sembra l'opposto, rimane silenzioso in fondo alla cella, facendosi piccolo.  
Alexander ridacchia ancora a quella affermazione, distogliendo momentaneamente la sua attenzione da Ike per leggere la scheda del suo compagno di cella.  
L'altro è nato in cattività. Uno schiavo ubbidiente, senza nome proprio, solo i soprannomi dei vari padroni. Parla poco, come si confà ad un animale sessuale come lui. È bello, e quindi valeva tanto. Ma quando il padrone è morto aveva lasciato scritto che nessuno avrebbe dovuto avere il suo cucciolo, e lo avrebbe quindi donato allo Stato. Ed eccolo lì, un più giovane schiavo arrivato in quel luogo di rifiuti contro ogni previsione.  
  
-Ah, mio piccolo demone senza nome, come preferisci essere chiamato?-  
  
Si rivolge quindi il medico a lui.  
  
-Così giovane e già qui, che spreco per uno schiavo di valore come te. Avresti potuto avere una bella vita agiata ancora per diversi anni.-  
  
Gli sorride quasi gentilmente, cercando di guardalo negli occhi.  
  
-Non prenderlo per il culo.-  
  
È la risposta rabbiosa di Ike.  
  
-È qua a morire per te, non ricordargli cosa ha perso per un padrone stronzo che ne voleva decidere la vita e la morte.-  
  
Il demone abbassa la testa, l'unico nome che avesse mai conosciuto, quello di Sulfur, nonostante non si addica per nulla alla sua dolcezza e passività.  
  
-Morire?-  
  
Alexander solleva un sopracciglio, guardando Ike con un ghigno divertito.  
  
-Oh no, sarebbe uno spreco enorme. Voi siete le mie nuove cavie. Comportatevi bene e verrete trattati di conseguenza, cercherò di tenere al minimo il dolore.-  
  
Il demone si nasconde dietro le proprie ali, spaventato, mentre Ike si avvicina con il volto alle sbarre.  
  
-Dolore. Solo quello sappiamo portare ai più sfortunati di noi, vero?-  
  
Dice quasi sibilando, mostrandosi orgoglioso, non pronto a piegarsi.  
  
-Qui si testano farmaci che danno piacere, Ike. Il dolore è quasi solo per le punizioni.-  
  
Gli spiega il medico come si farebbe con un bambino, lentamente e in tono calmo.  
Ike rimane sorpreso. Si allontana appena dalla porta, ma tenendo le mani ancora ben salde sulle sbarre.  
Non sa cosa dire, non sa cosa pensare. Di certo il demone sarebbe rimasto buono buono. Non sembrava amare il dolore, o desideroso di disobbedire.  
Alexander ghigna divertito a quella reazione.  
  
-In questo laboratorio vengono portati solo ex schiavi sessuali come voi proprio perché conoscete bene i vostri corpi e le vostre reazioni. La vostra opinione sull'efficacia dei farmaci viene tenuta in considerazione perché ne usufruiranno altri come voi. Ovviamente i test medici avranno un peso maggiore nella decisione finale, ma eventuali effetti collaterali potrete comunicarli voi.-  
  
Continua la sua lezione. Generalmente questo basta per rendere docile chiunque, ma ha la sensazione che Ike sia troppo testardo e diffidente per farlo. Non che gli dispiaccia la prospettiva di punirlo.  
Ike rimane fermo, a scrutarlo con attenzione. Sembra non fidarsi molto delle sue parole. Però al tempo stesso perché mentire loro?  
  
-E che fine faremo? Vedremo una fine o moriremo qui in questo laboratorio? Ci sarà sempre qualcosa di nuovo da testare, vero?-  
  
-Scommetto che la tua intelligenza ti ha portato un sacco di guai, mh?-  
  
Alexander lo prende in giro.  
  
-Per quanto mi riguarda, cercherò di mantenervi in salute il più a lungo possibile. Farmaci ce ne sono sempre e non prevedo una diminuzione della loro produzione.-  
  
Risponde pazientemente.  
Ike non ringhia, ma in realtà sta borbottando internamente. Guarda i movimenti del dottore nel laboratorio. È fermo, è calmo. Pare che abbia tutto il tempo del mondo.  
Ha sempre desiderato morire sotto aghi ed esperimenti, che gioia. Però si calma. A quanto pare potrebbero pure sopravvivere senza troppe umiliazioni, in quello strano luogo.  
  
-Non abbiamo altra scelta, allora. Quando iniziamo?-  
  
Chiede sbrigativo lo schiavo umano.  
  
-Avete mai avuto altra scelta?-  
  
Alexander ribatte sarcasticamente, sollevando un sopracciglio.  
  
-Hai fretta di sentire le mie mani addosso, Ike? Pensavo che uno come te preferisse fare conoscenza prima.-  
  
Lo prende in giro, leccandosi però le labbra. L’altro uomo questa volta ringhia. Sì, è sfida. Che lasci stare il demone, che lui obbedisse senza remore. Lui si era sempre fatto addomesticare, e non si era mai lasciato andare, non aveva mai obbedito ad uno che non rispettava.  
Alexander ghigna divertito. Nella sua iride sinistra appaiono delle linee che sembrano circuiti elettronici che si propagano anche alla pelle subito attorno all'occhio. Una leggera scarica elettrica di avvertimento parte dal collare di Ike per colpirlo. Avviene tutto in brevissimo tempo e l'occhio del medico torna normale.  
  
-Ringhiare come un animale non mi pare un comportamento consono nella tua posizione, Ike.-  
  
Lo sgrida in tono divertito. Lo schiavo lancia un grido spaventato più che di dolore, e subito si afferra il collare, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di cosa stanno indossando.  
  
-Preferisci un insulto o uno sputo?-  
  
Non si controlla, non si rende conto sul momento di come sta tirando troppo la corda. La spocchia del medico, la prigionia, il dolore, gli fanno fare il passo più lungo della gamba.  
  
-Pensavo che fossi più intelligente di così.-  
  
Lo schernisce Alexander, dandogli una scossa più forte e più lunga.  
  
-Ti ho già spiegato che ti tratterò con cura se ti comporterai bene, non l'ho forse fatto? Mi pare anche di aver detto che il dolore qui sarà quasi solo per le punizioni.-  
  
Gli ricorda come si farebbe con un bambino disubbidiente.  
Ad Ike, essere umiliato in quel modo non gli piace. Grida tra i denti serrati, mentre rimane aggrappato ad una sbarra con una mano, mentre si afferra il collare con l'altra. Quando la scossa finisce ha tutte le vene in superficie, ben delineate sui muscoli e sulla pelle tirata, asciutta, sul corpo possente. Rimane in silenzio, a respirare pesantemente, cercando di riprendersi.  
Alexander lo squadra dalla testa ai piedi, sorridendo in approvazione a quella vista.  
  
-Hai deciso di collaborare o devo continuare a punirti finché non sarai il cagnolino ubbidiente che dovresti essere?-  
  
Lo provoca ancora, divertito dalla sua testardaggine.  
Spezzare la sua volontà sarà un passatempo divertente durante i test.  
  
-Iniziamo e falla finita.-  
  
Trova la forza di dire Ike, sputando la saliva che gli si è accumulata di troppo tra le labbra. Lo osserva con aria di sfida, ancora, ma più annichilita.  
  
-Non è così che funziona, Ike. Ho bisogno della tua collaborazione per i test preliminari. Devo pur aggiornare la tua scheda medica prima di partire con gli esperimenti, no?-  
  
Guarda disgustato lo sputo per terra, ma lascia momentaneamente perdere la questione.  
Lo schiavo, ancora appena tremante, si tira su con fatica, avvicinandosi nuovamente alla porta, sentendosi meglio ora che il dolore è passato.  
  
-Molto bene. Allora tirami fuori di qui e iniziamo.-  
  
È stufo di quei giochetti, di quelle continue provocazioni. Voleva affrontarlo faccia a faccia.  
  
-Posso avere la tua parola che ti comporterai bene? Per te ha ancora un valore una promessa, non è così?-  
  
Alexander gli sorride con aria vittoriosa, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
È strano, per Ike. Non sente parlare di onore e parole mantenute era quando libero. Si attacca alle sbarre, guardandolo male.  
  
-Ha valore per te? Io sono un animale da quando sono finito in vendita sulla piazza. Non ti prometterò niente.-  
  
Non ora, almeno, pensa.  
  
-Ma se può consolarti, non sono un assassino. Non ti farò del male. Su questo hai la mia parola.-  
   
-Per me le promesse hanno un valore indipendentemente dalla provenienza. Sto cercando di avere un rapporto civile con te proprio perché dovremo lavorare assieme per parecchio tempo.-  
  
Spiega il dottore mentre sostiene lo sguardo rabbioso dell'altro senza difficoltà.  
Porta le mani dietro la schiena, assumendo una posa quasi da comandante militare.  
  
-Non ho mai pensato che tu potessi attaccarmi, specialmente dopo che hai provato sulla tua pelle cosa posso farti. Quello che voglio da te è una completa collaborazione a livello medico o non potrò fidarmi delle tue opinioni sui farmaci.-  
  
Inizia a stancare lo schiavo, tutta quella preparazione. Annuisce, e si allontana dalla porta, sperando che si decida ad aprirla.  
  
-Quasi perché mi stai prendendo per sfinimento. Va bene, non vedo perché dovrei mentirti su cosa sento e provo. Su questo hai la mia parola, anche qui.-  
  
-Bene.-  
  
Alexander sorride vittorioso prima di allungare una mano verso il computer sulla parete e aprire la porta.  
  
-Prego, ho bisogno di averti sulla sedia.-  
  
Gli indica quella da ginecologo al centro della stanza. Ike osserva il demone, poi borbotta e finalmente esce dalla cella. Si sente subito meglio ad essere fuori. Va ad accomodarsi, tenendo però le gambe giù. Ha già qualche idea su ciò che avverrà, e non ne è particolarmente contento. Alexander richiude la porta, sorridendo al demone.  
  
-Dopo arriverà anche il tuo turno.-  
  
Lo "rassicura". Si dirige verso Ike, dandogli una leggera pacca su una spalla prima parlare.  
  
-Stenditi e tira su le gambe.-  
  
Gli ordina in tono professionale. Il demone si copre nuovamente nella ali che prima aveva abbassato. Ike guarda con aria seria l'uomo, e non gli piace il tono che usa con lui.  
  
-Sarà tanto se sa parlare. Sarà stato allevato come un animale, come accade a quelli come lui.-  
  
Dice subito, pronto a sacrificarsi in cambio dell'altro. Lui almeno sa sopportare. Sa gestire il dolore, l'umiliazione.  
Alza quindi non felicemente le gambe, appoggiandosi ai rialzi, lasciando così all'uomo più giovane una perfetta visuale dei suoi genitali, delle natiche pelose che si allargano e mostrano l'ano ben chiuso, i testicoli grossi a riposo, il membro ripiegato su stesso con il prepuzio che lo ricopre totalmente, anche troppo.  
  
-Oh, insegnano loro a parlare molto bene. E' solo timido visto che ha conosciuto un solo padrone.-  
  
Risponde tranquillamente Alexander. Si china su Ike e gli prende i polsi per alzarglieli sopra la testa, appoggiandoli sopra un apposito supporto di metallo.  
  
-Ho bisogno che tu resti completamente immobile.-  
  
Lo avverte prima di premere un pulsante sul lato della sedia. Immediatamente delle manette di metallo escono dai supporti e si chiudono fermamente attorno ai polsi e alle caviglie dell'uomo sdraiato. Ike lo sta ascoltando, quindi non vede, non percepisce ciò che sta arrivando e che può accadere. Guarda il demone e solo in quel momento sente i polsi e le caviglie bloccate. Si agita sulla sedia, scattando con i fianchi, prima di guardare pieno di rabbia il medico.  
  
-Volevi la mia parola sulla mia collaborazione. Era tutta una presa per il culo?!-  
  
Ruggisce.  
  
-A cosa serviva, se ora mi blocchi qui?!-  
  
Alexander sospira annoiato.  
  
-È proprio per questo motivo che ti ho bloccato. Ho detto che ho bisogno che tu stia immobile, ma non mi fido delle tue reazioni istintive.-  
  
Gli spiega, appoggiandogli una mano sul ventre per farlo rimettere in posizione di riposo. Ike espira completamente quando l'uomo gli tocca il ventre nudo e peloso. Si sentono gli addominali, sebbene ricoperti di uno strato di adipe.  
  
-I tuoi test preliminari saranno piuttosto invasivi e potrebbero causarti fastidio, non vorrei che tu mi tirassi un calcio involontariamente.-  
  
Si allontana da lui di qualche passo per recuperare un largo vassoio su ruote su cui si trovano diversi attrezzi e due schermi piatti. Ike si calma alla sua spiegazione, anche se non gli piace per nulla. Gli sembra una scusa. Non dice nulla, non esita, guarda il vassoio avvicinarsi e il suo ano si chiude e si riapre un po'. Non riesce ad immaginare cosa potrebbe fargli.  
Alexander avvicina uno sgabello fra le gambe di Ike, sedendocisi sopra. Recupera un paio di guanti sterili dal vassoio e li indossa prima di prendere un metro a nastro. Prende poi in mano il membro di Ike, misurandone le dimensioni a riposo e dicendole ad alta voce per far memorizzare i dati al computer che gestisce la stanza.  
La cavia gira la testa dall'altra parte, diventando appena appena rossa, forse in maniera quasi impercettibile. È decisamente imbarazzante che lo dica ad alta voce. Il membro si lascia maneggiare facilmente, carnoso e con le vene che ancora non si vedono sulla superficie. Il prepuzio termina ben oltre il glande, chiudendosi quasi un centimetro più in alto. Tiene la testa girata, ma ogni tanto lancia un'occhiata al medico, per capire cosa pensa, cosa voglia fare e come agirà più avanti.  
Alexander è divertito dalla reazione imbarazzata di Ike, ma lo nasconde bene dietro l'aria professionale. Una volta finite le misurazioni a riposo tira indietro il prepuzio per guardare il suo glande, dando una breve descrizione ad alta voce del suo aspetto. A quel punto comincia a masturbarlo con abilità per poter così prendere le sue misure in erezione.  
Quando tira la pelle ad Ike l'uomo fa quasi un singulto. Non è lubrificato, lo infastidisce, ma digrigna solo i denti. Il glande è largo quanto la lunghezza del membro, abbastanza tondeggiante, separato bene al centro dove l'uretra si presenta molto più larga e dilatata del normale. Cerca di non emettere suoni, per poi soffiare piano tra le labbra quando inizia subito a muovere la mano, per farglielo gonfiare. Reagisce subito, superando abbastanza bene lo scoglio dell'assente lubrificazione.  
  
-Sensibilità alla stimolazione superiore alla media.-  
  
Alexander annuncia compiaciuto al computer, che sta registrando ogni sua parola. Non appena reputa che il membro di Ike sia abbastanza eretto riprende in mano il metro per misurarlo, elencando di nuovo le misure ad alta voce.  
  
-È solo la situazione.-  
  
Tenta di giustificarsi lui. Oppure saranno state le tante volte che è stato toccato senza che fosse eccitato, senza nulla che gli alleviasse il dolore al prepuzio, che ormai è abituato anche a farlo senza particolari preparazioni. Sospira a bassa voce, sentendo il proprio membro ormai gonfio tra le sue mani. La lunghezza è al massimo, ma deve ancora indurirsi del tutto.  
  
-Non c'è nulla di male nell'essere particolarmente sensibili.-  
  
Gli fa notare il medico in tono scherzoso. Mette da parte il metro e prende un calibro, usandolo per misurargli i testicoli.  
  
-Quando è stata l'ultima volta che hai eiaculato?-  
  
Gli chiede con un sorrisetto divertito. L’altro mugugna le parole in bocca, poi abbassa lo sguardo su di lui.  
  
-Mh. Una settimana fa?-  
  
Dice un po' incerto. Tra la vendita e l'arrivo al laboratorio era passato quel tempo, ed era importante che gli schiavi non si toccassero per fare bella figura al loro primo orgasmo col nuovo cliente. I testicoli sono infatti gonfi e morbidi al tatto, e il suo petto si alza appena, il respiro sempre alterato.  
  
-Classico.-  
  
Alexander annuisce, tastandolo.  
  
-Produzione di sperma nella norma.-  
  
Lascia finalmente stare i suoi genitali per esaminargli l'ano. Ike cerca di non proferire parola. Ma ormai è eccitato, ed ogni tocco gli dà, seppur non voglia, piacere. I testicoli si ritraggono lentamente verso il membro, l'ano che evidentemente non veniva usato così spesso. Contando il rossore e la larghezza, l'uretra è stata usata assai di più. Alexander nota ogni sua reazione senza commentare, memorizzandole per usi futuri. Tasta i muscoli esterni e ne annota l'elasticità e sensibilità.  
Ike sospira ad ogni tocco, l'ano che comunque si lascia toccare e si apre gentilmente. Lo guarda negli occhi, attento. Cosa sta pensando? Cosa sta tramando?  
  
-Sensibilità anale nella norma. Tono muscolare nella norma.-  
  
Commenta ancora il medico, compiaciuto.  
  
-Adesso comincerà la parte invasiva.-  
  
Spiega a Ike, sorridendogli.  
  
-Potrebbe darti fastidio perché non posso usare lubrificanti.-  
  
Prende dal vassoio un lungo tubo di silicone spesso circa quanto un pollice con una telecamera sulla testa. La coda del tubo è collegata ad uno degli schermi piatti, che si accende per mostrare le immagini trasmesse dalla telecamera.  
  
-Resta rilassato.-  
  
Ordina a Ike prima di avvicinare la telecamera al suo ano per penetrarlo.  
  
-E perché non puoi?-  
  
Chiede, anche se forse sa già la risposta. È il sadismo.  
Osserva il tubo e strabuzza gli occhi, agitandosi un po' sulla sedia quando vede la telecamera.  
  
-Ehi, ehi, è una cosa da malati!-  
  
Dice prima di mordersi il labbro inferiore, l'ano che oppone resistenza. Senza lubrificante è effettivamente difficile entrare, poiché oppone resistenza. Alexander sbuffa infastidito, allontanando la telecamera.  
  
-Non posso usarne perché sporcherebbero l'obiettivo e quindi vedrei le immagini distorte. Se preferisci posso usare questo, che è molto meno piacevole.-  
  
Gli spiega, mostrandogli uno speculum. Lo schiavo guarda i due, ed effettivamente non sa cosa scegliere.  
  
-Se riesci a farla entrare...-  
  
Commenta solo, alzando la testa. Non vuole vedere cosa accadrà al suo povero sedere.  
  
-Se tu ti rilassassi sarebbe molto più semplice.-  
  
Gli fa notare.  
  
-Prendi un respiro profondo.-  
  
Gli ordina. Aspetta che stia inspirando prima di provare nuovamente a penetrarlo, approfittando del rilassamento causato dal respiro.  
Ike ubbidisce, prende un bel respiro e l'ano di dilata quel tanto da permette alla camera di entrare. Ringhia nel sentirlo scivolare con difficoltà, ma poi all'interno le pareti sono umide e il tubo avanza senza problemi. Solo sullo sfintere lo infastidisce, ma resiste senza fare troppa resistenza, concentrandosi.  
  
-Non è stato così difficile, no?-  
  
Commenta Alexander, guardando le immagini sullo schermo.  
  
-Tono muscolare nella norma.-  
  
Commenta in approvazione, spingendo sempre più a fondo la telecamera.  
  
-Assenza di tessuto cicatreziale e/o ferite.-  
  
-Assenza?!-  
  
Chiede con un tono più duro di quello che credeva. Il fastidio c'è e lo fa parlare con meno controllo. Guarda con imbarazzo il proprio retto che avanza nello schermo, rosso e sano, umido e ricoperto di liquido, profondo e non troppo largo. Lo trova imbarazzante e al tempo stesso eccitante.  
  
-Ti stupisce tanto?-  
  
Alexander ridacchia, lanciandogli un'occhiata.  
  
-In ogni caso sembra tutto in ordine qua dietro.-  
  
Commenta prima di dargli una piccola pacca sulla natica.  
  
-Abbastanza.-  
  
Risponde l’altro con un borbottio, prima di fare un mezzo gridolino. Lo trasforma subito in un colpo di tosse per schiarirsi la gola. Non se l'aspettava! Alexander ghigna divertito alla sua reazione.  
  
-Ora devo togliere la telecamera. -  
  
Gli spiega prima di tirare lentamente il tubo verso di sé.  
D'istinto Ike stringe il sedere, trattenendo il tubo di silicone. Ma ora è bagnato, e il materiale scivola senza problemi lubrificanti anche il suo ano. Ike emette dei gemiti alti, continui, vedendo il tubo scorrere e il video mostrare velocemente tutte le sue interiora. È sorpreso.  
   
-Direi che non ti è poi dispiaciuta tanto questa intrusione, eh?-  
  
Lo prende in giro. La telecamera esce con un sommesso pop e Alexander la posa su un lato vuoto del vassoio.  
  
-Questa potrebbe darti meno fastidio vista la condizione della tua uretra.-  
  
Gli spiega mentre prende un tubo molto più sottile con la testa leggermente più larga. Questa volta è l'altro schermo ad accendersi, mentre il gemello rimanda in loop il video appena registrato delle interiora di Ike. Ike lo guarda male ma non commenta. Quando esce i muscoli tentano di tenerla dentro, ma viene tirata e fa anche un rumore. Ike controlla il nuovo oggetto, e annuisce piano. È piccolo per lui quel tubo. In compenso avere il video che continua di fianco lo... stranisce.  
Alexander posiziona con delicatezza la telecamera sull'apertura della sua uretra e la spinge dentro con gentilezza per fargli meno male possibile. La fa scorrere dentro di lui più lentamente, osservando con particolare attenzione le pareti interne. Si aspetta come minimo dei segni, delle micro cicatrici causate dal sounding se eseguito senza la dovuta accortezza.  
Ike ringhia nel sentirla scorrere all'interno. Senza lubrificante fa male, ma è un dolore a cui è abituato. Il tessuto è infatti coperto, qua e là, con piccole cicatrici non ben curate, magari botte date con le sonde scendendo in un'angolazione errata. L'uomo mormora, sospira e rimane vigile, respirando velocemente per sentire meno fastidio possibile.  
Alexander aggrotta le sopracciglia in disapprovazione.  
  
-Frequenti cicatrici mal curate.-  
  
Dice ad alta voce.  
  
-Prescrivo pomata rigenerante per dieci giorni prima di un altro controllo.-  
  
Sposta lo sguardo in quello di Ike, sorridendogli incoraggiante.  
  
-Si sono divertiti più loro di te, eh? Ma non temere, ti farò tornare come nuovo.-  
  
Ike non capisce cosa l'altro pensi. Sembra quasi che all'altro interessi il suo benessere.  
  
-Alla fine l'obiettivo è sempre divertire se stessi. Il piacere dello schiavo non è una priorità.-  
  
Sussurra però senza rabbia, senza rancore. Almeno non rivolto al medico.  
Gli fa piacere sapere che lì dentro non porterà più quei segni.  
  
-Certo, ma se non ci si prende cura di ciò che si possiede poi si rompe più in fretta.-  
  
Spiega in tono neutro il medico. Alexander continua a spingere la telecamera sempre più a fondo, fino a raggiungere la vescica di Ike. A quel punto si ferma, incastrando il bulbo della telecamera nell'uretra in modo da bloccare l'uscita di fluidi.  
  
-Adesso ti farò un massaggio prostatico. E sarai contento di sapere che posso usare il lubrificante.-  
  
Annuncia prima di prendere una boccetta di liquido e inumidirsi le dita della mano sinistra.  
  
Ike geme. Sente la telecamera arrivare nella sua prostata, che per la prima volta vede. Poi, tra i due condotti che si trovano all'interno, scivola in quello più alto, andando fino alla sua vescica. Respira con difficoltà, tanti piccoli gemiti che gli escono dalla gola. Entrambi gli ingressi sono dilatati, e Ike ricorda come li avessero ben esplorati, in certi momenti, con sonde molto lunghe.  
Nel vedere il lubrificante si tranquillizza.  
  
-Fà come se fossi a casa tua.-  
  
Commenta soltanto, allargando piano le cosce. Alexander sogghigna prima di penetrarlo lentamente con un dito, massaggiandogli le pareti interne per aiutarlo a rilassarsi.  
Ike stringe inizialmente un po' lo sfintere, per poi ammorbidirsi e lasciarlo fare. Chiuse gli occhi, sentendo come attraverso il retto si senta sia la prostata sia il tubo in silicone al suo interno. Inizia a piacergli.  
Alexander trova piuttosto facilmente la prostata e inizia a massaggiarla direttamente, guardando sullo schermo come i muscoli interni reagiscono a quel trattamento.  
Ike alza la testa e inizia a lasciare lunghi mugolii profondi. Chiude gli occhi, godendo delle sensazioni che sente, il membro allargato, la prostata che subito aderisce meglio al tubo in silicone ad ogni pressione. Lo stringono, lo premono, e i testicoli subito iniziano a far risalire liquido spermatico nella sacca. Dall'ingresso inferiore inizia a uscire sperma, che si deposita sotto il tubo e le pareti della prostata iniziano a produrre il liquido tipico che accompagna gli spermatozoi, gonfiando la ghiandola.  
 Alexander legge i valori di pressione sul tubo dallo schermo, annuendo in approvazione. Le immagini della vescica gli sembrano nella norma, perciò tira leggermente il tubo per passare a osservare la prostata. Immediatamente la telecamera si inumidisce, ma Alexander non si preoccupa perché gli basta vedere i movimenti.  
Ike lascia un sospiro forte. La sonda risale, torna indietro, e si immerge nel liquido seminale della prostata. La ghiandola continua a produrre liquido che si mescola agli spermatozooi, e da trasparente diventa biancastro e appiccicoso, pieno di zucchero.  
Respira a lungo, osserva gli schermi e poi il medico dai capelli lunghi.  
  
-Cosa ne pensi, dottore?-  
  
-E' tutto nella norma.-  
  
Gli risponde con un sorriso incoraggiante.  
Tira ancora più indietro la sonda, riportandola all'uretra mentre continua a massaggiarlo.  
Ike alla sua risposta tranquilla chiude di nuovo gli occhi. Sente la sonda percorrere al contrario tutto il suo condotto, e i testicoli continuare a riversare nella prostata il liquido. È sicuro che verrà non appena la telecamera uscirà dal suo membro. Stringe i pugni bloccati, tremando appena.  
  
-Bene.-  
  
Commenta solo, sospirando. Alexander smette momentaneamente di massaggiarlo per togliere completamente la sonda.  
  
-Aspetta a venire.-  
  
Gli ordina. L’altro sentiva già il limite arrivare, con i testicoli ormai più vicini al membro, gonfi e lisci. Quando sente l'ordine però si trattiene, cercando in ogni modo di non eiaculare, tremando. Riesce a fermarsi, nemmeno lui sa come. Respira con difficoltà, cercando di controllare i propri impulsi.  
  
-Uh!-  
  
Dice con la voce roca dall'eccitazione, il membro che trema e lascia andare gocce di liquido trasparente dall'uretra allargata.  
  
-Bravo.-  
  
Commenta Alexander, sogghignando.  
  
-Autocontrollo superiore alla media.-  
  
Alza lo sguardo su di lui, squadrandogli il petto e il viso. Decisamente una bella vista in quel momento...  
Toglie il dito da dentro di lui e prende il metro a nastro e lo stende sopra di lui partendo dalla base del suo membro e fermandosi quando arriva al suo collo, lasciando il resto arrotolato su se stesso su una sua spalla.  
  
-Adesso ti aiuterò a liberarti.-  
  
Lo avvisa con voce appena più calda del solito. Prende in mano il suo membro e lo tiene fermo, posizionandolo in modo che il suo seme verrà spruzzato nella direzione del metro, poi lo penetra di nuovo con due dita per massaggiarlo ancora.  
Ike chiude gli occhi, ancora che cerca di contenersi. Sentendo la sua mano sul membro geme appena, cercando di non venire solo per quel semplice tocco, digrigna i denti.  
Sente il metro freddo che preme sul suo corpo bollente e ipersensibile, i capezzoli che si irrigidiscono di nuovo.  
Non appena le sue dita tornando dentro il suo ano trema e tutto il suo corpo si tende. Dalla sua gola escono gemiti profondi e dal suo membro tenuto sul ventre inizia a schizzare liquido. L'uretra larga mette meno pressione al liquido, che quindi schizza meno lontano ma più largo. Gli arrivano getti multipli oltre l'ombelico, lo toccano lì dove la pelle del costato si alza e avvolge i muscoli pettorali.  
Sono tre, quattro schizzi larghi e densi, che formano strisce lunghe sulla sua epidermide.  
Ike finalmente si rilassa, e si abbandona sulla sedia da ginecologo, finalmente soddisfatto.  
Alexander descrive ad alta voce l'aspetto degli schizzi.  
  
-Gittata inferiore alla media. Probabile causa: allargamento dell'uretra.-  
  
Dice al computer per annotarlo.  
  
-La pomata rigenerante e il riposo dal sounding dovrebbero migliorare la situazione.-  
  
Spiega poi a Ike. Allontana le mani da lui per recuperare un tampone e prelevare un campione del suo sperma, che mette da parte per future analisi. Poi prende una salvietta umida e lo pulisce.  
  
-È così negativo averla così larga?-  
Chiede Ike cercando di schiarire la voce, roca dell'orgasmo.  
  
-Sei più soggetto alle infezioni, anche se con la dovuta igiene non dovrebbero esserci problemi.-  
  
Gli spiega pazientemente, il medico, che poi gli chiede in tono sarcastico:  
  
-Mi odi ancora come prima?-  
  
Ike non sa cosa pensare esattamente di quel tipo, adesso. Sembra quasi gentile in certi momenti.  
  
-Un po'.-  
  
Commenta semplicemente, osservandolo mentre gli pulisce il ventre. Il medico ridacchia alla risposta alla sua domanda, guardandolo negli occhi mentre gli accarezza il petto con la salvietta, sfruttandola anche per inumidirgli i capezzoli.  
  
-Finché sarai una cavia ubbidiente io sarò gentile con te.-  
  
Gli ricorda. Ike ascolta con attenzione, per fortuna non ha mai subito la botta di sonno successiva all'orgasmo. In effetti ciò che dice ha senso. Potrebbe anche abituarsi.  
  
-Che vantaggi avremo? Vivremo in un luogo decente?-  
  
Chiede a bassa voce, osservando la sua mano che gli pulisce il petto e gli stuzzica anche le zone erogene.  
Ha degli occhi magnetici, pensa, quando rialza la testa e lo scopre a guardarlo.  
  
-Potreste ricevere dei piccoli premi, sì. Comfort extra. Qualche passatempo. Ma non uscirete da questo laboratorio se non sotto la mia supervisione e solo in casi eccezionali.- r  
  
Risponde con voce calda, gettando la salvietta e i guanti sporchi sul vassoio. Lo sfiora appena con la punta delle dita, accarezzando più la sua peluria che la sua pelle, risalendo dai suoi pettorali verso il collo con lentezza quasi esasperante.  
Ike lo ascolta, ma la sua attenzione si sposta sulle sue dita, che percorrono i peli del suo corpo. Glielo hanno fatto spesso, lo spider walking, complice la sua peluria color sabbia e quasi riccia, leggera e lunga. È irsuto, ed è sempre stato un gran bonus per lui. Molti lo apprezzavano solo per questo.  
  
-Meglio che in altri posti.-  
  
Riesce solo a commentare, mentre sente il corpo ipersensibile rispondere ai suoi tocchi.  
  
-Decisamente.-  
  
Alexander ghigna vittorioso alle sue parole. Fa scivolare la mano sul collo di Ike, appoggiandola quasi minacciosamente su di esso appena sopra il collare.  
  
-Ma ricordati bene che finché sarai qui io sarò il tuo dio. Rispettami, ubbidiscimi e non sfidarmi.-  
  
Gli sussurra a pochi centimetri dal viso, continuando a guardarlo negli occhi. -O non esiterò a punirti.- conclude, sottolineando il concetto stringendo appena la presa sul suo collo. Tutto ciò che Ike aveva pensato scompare non appena lo minaccia. Al suo gesto non ringhia, ma internamente si sente di nuovo bruciare. Decide di fingersi passivo, di aver capito, e invece si sente ribollire.  
Non è un dio. È solo il suo nuovo padrone. Quando sente la mano intorno al collo deglutisce.  
  
-Ti devi sfogare, dottore?-  
  
Chiede a bassa voce.  
  
-Non ancora.-  
  
Risponde compiaciuto, lasciandolo andare e raddrizzando la schiena.  
  
-Con te ho finito per ora.-  
  
Gli annuncia, premendo il bottone sulla sedia che libera gli arti a Ike.  
  
-I tuoi test preliminari vanno bene. Dopo che avrò finito con il nostro piccolo demone ti metterò la pomata nell'uretra.-  
  
Ike si tira su e si massaggia i polsi, per poi tornare lentamente verso la cella. Si guarda attorno, cercando una via d'uscita. Alla fine rientra tranquillo nella cella, reprimendo la rabbia e la non voglia di essere intrappolato. Sulfur rimane in fondo alla cella in un altro angolo, sperando di non essere visto dietro le grandi ali, come un bambino.  
Alexander aveva preceduto Ike verso la cella per potergli aprire la porta. Quando entra lo squadra per bene, leccandosi le labbra alla vista della sua schiena muscolosa. Dev'essere bella da frustare...  
  
-Sulfur? È il tuo turno, avrei bisogno che tu uscissi.-  
  
Chiama il demone con l'unico nome che aveva letto nella sua scheda. Ike non sa cosa pensa l'altro, ma il suo pensiero di ribellione non è diverso. In un modo o nell'altro si scontreranno ancora. Sospira e torna a sedersi, e attende che Sulfur esca. Il demone si alza e guarda con aria molto sottomessa. Sembra molto preoccupato. Alexander gli sorride rassicurante, offrendogli una mano.  
  
-Non ti farò del male, non preoccuparti. Sei troppo giovane per aver bisogno di test invasivi.-  
  
Lui gliela afferra subito, e avanza seguendo i suoi movimenti. È ossequioso e si obbliga a rimanere tranquillo, annuendo piano alle sue parole. Alexander lo guida verso il centro della stanza, fermandosi sotto la carrucola.  
Gli afferra delicatamente il mento per costringerlo a guardarlo negli occhi, sorridendo.  
  
-Sulfur, se preferisci avere un nome diverso ti basta dirmelo.- gli ricorda, accarezzandogli le labbra con il pollice.  
  
Lui alza gli occhioni su di lui, tremando appena al suo tocco. Automaticamente la sua lingua biforcuta esce e gli succhia il dito, piano, delicatamente.  
Ike lo guardò sorpreso dalla cella, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Era quello che succedeva ai semiumani nati schiavi?  
 Alexander sposta la mano sulla sua guancia, accarezzandola.  
  
-So che sai parlare, Sulfur. A uno schiavo bello come te insegnano a farlo. Fammi sentire la tua voce.-  
  
Gli ordina in tono gentile, per non spaventarlo ulteriormente. È già terrorizzato, ma per i suoi test ha bisogno che sia più tranquillo. Il demone abbassa la testa e ritira la lingua, poi deglutisce.  
  
-Sì, padrone.-  
  
Sussurra piano, con difficoltà. Ike crede che non sappia dire molte parole. Vengono trattati come animali, e la maggior parte di loro sa ascoltare, capire, ma difficilmente replicare. Non sa nemmeno quale frutto di unione possa aver generato uno come lui, magari molteplici incroci ne hanno intaccato anche l'intelletto?  
  
-Chiamami "dottore".-  
  
Lo corregge gentilmente.  
  
-Ti piace il tuo nome?-  
  
Sposta la mano ad accarezzargli i capelli, cercando di rassicurarlo. Sulfur deglutisce ancora e lo guarda con i suoi occhioni da cerbiatto.  
  
-Deve piacere a lei.-  
  
Risponde piano. Ike rotea gli occhi. Non arriveranno da nessuna parte.  
  
-No, io voglio che piaccia a te.-  
  
Gli spiega, notando che per lo meno ha smesso di tremare. Sulfur si guarda attorno come se si aspettasse delle botte in arrivo, e abbassa nuovamente la testa.  
  
-Mi trovi un nuovo nome, dottore.-  
  
Pigola piano.Sulfur si guarda attorno come se si aspettasse delle botte in arrivo, e abbassa nuovamente la testa. Alexander sospira.  
  
-Nessuno ti picchierà qui. Ti sto dando la possibilità di scegliere liberamente. Se non vuoi scegliere continuerò a chiamarti Sulfur.-  
  
Gli spiega pazientemente.  
  
-Non mi piace, Dottore.-  
  
Riuscì finalmente a dire a bassa voce. Teneva sempre la testa bassa e muoveva piano la coda. Ike lo guardò curioso. Aveva preso posizione. Aveva dei desideri e li riconosceva come tali. Era una cosa importante, nella consapevolezza di un individuo.  
  
-Va bene. Che nome ti piacerebbe avere?-  
  
Alexander sorride vittorioso. Finalmente una risposta sincera, come quelle di cui avrà bisogno durante i test.  
  
-Lo deve scegliere il dottore!-  
  
Risponde lui più sicuro, alzando anche la testa. Alexander è il suo nuovo padrone, e deve assolutamente scegliere lui.  
  
-Se ne sei tanto sicuro...-  
  
Alexander sogghigna divertito. Ci pensa per qualche istante prima di decidere.  
  
-Oberon.-  
  
Gli dice sorridendo.  
  
-Come il re delle fate.-  
  
Oberon alza gli occhi e apre un po' le ali. Annuisce. Sembra che Alexander si sia già comprato la sua fiducia, da come lo guarda adorante.  
  
-Apriresti le ali per me, Oberon? Voglio vederle bene.-  
  
Gli chiede con gentilezza, accarezzandogli una spalla. Oberon ubbidisce subito. Spalanca le ali che gli possono permettere di volare. Sono membranose e scure, e quasi pelose, come il suo corpo. Ike osserva in silenzio. Cosa gli vorrà fare?  
  
-Ah... bellissime.-  
  
Alexander commenta, accarezzandone una per capire quanto sia sensibile. Oberon trema appena, e le apre di più, felice della sua frase. Ike si chiede se stesse capendo ciò che accadeva, il fato a cui stava andando incontro. Ne era consapevole? Alexander sorride a Oberon.  
  
-Ho bisogno di farti qualche test, credi di riuscire a restare fermo?-  
  
Gli chiede gentilmente. Lui annuisce, prende un bel respiro e tiene fermo le ali, stabili. Riesce a stare estremamente immobile.  
  
-Bravissimo.-  
  
Gli fa i complimenti, allontanandosi momentaneamente da lui per recuperare il metro a nastro. Quando torna da lui si inginocchia per prendergli le misure del membro come aveva fatto con Ike. Oberon lo guarda sorpreso, ma non si muove. Rimane fermo, forse non respira, pensa Ike. Di certo capisce come un semiumano possa piacere. È bellissimo e statuario. Muscoloso e se avesse una volontà propria sarebbe davvero una creatura spaventosa.  
Alexander enuncia ad alta voce le sue misurazioni per farle registrare al computer. Quando fa finito con quelle a riposo avvolge una mano attorno al membro di Oberon e lo masturba lentamente per farlo eccitare, alzando lo sguardo verso i suoi occhi per sorridergli rassicurante.  
Oberon vorrebbe portare i pugni al volto ma sa che deve stare fermo. Mugola facendosi sentire, mentre il membro si gonfia lentamente tra le sue dita. Ha una conformazione diversa da quella umana, è sottile e la punta è piccola e a forma di artiglio.  
  
-Sei bellissimo.-  
  
Gli dice quando finalmente è eretto. Riprende il metro, misurandolo.  
  
-Sei bravissimo, Oberon. Stai andando molto bene.-  
  
Ike non sa se essere schifato o credergli. Lo sta facendo perché l'altro stia tranquillo, pensa. Di certo sa trattare con i nati schiavi. Il demone quasi fa le fusa a tutti quei complimenti, e si lascia toccare senza quasi più nessuna paura.  
Alexander continua a sorridere a Oberon anche quando si alza di nuovo in piedi. Gli accarezza i capelli, guardandolo negli occhi.  
  
-Adesso ti darò piacere, va bene?-  
  
Il demone annuisce e si lascia carezzare come un cagnolino. O un gattino, Ike non sa dire. Ma lui apprezza, e tira nuovamente fuori la lingua e usa la coda per girare intorno alle gambe del medico, avvolgendole e aggrappandosi così al suo pacco. Ike ride alla scena, sapendo che il dottore vorrà tutto tranne che perdere il controllo.  
Alexander continua a sorridere, ma allontana Oberon.  
  
-Voglio darti piacere con le dita.-  
  
Si china sul suo orecchio.  
  
-Quello lo faremo un'altra volta.-  
  
Gli sussurra maliziosamente. Oberon piega appena la testa di lato, ma palpa ancora un po' il pacco del medico prima di lasciarlo andare, ritirando la coda lunga e prensile prima di rimanere tranquillo tra le sue mani. Ike ridacchia dalla cella, facendosi sentire da Alexander. Vuole che sappia che ride di lui.  
  
-Hai problemi, dottore?-  
  
Alexander si limita a sorridere minacciosamente a Ike, lanciandogli una piccola scossa di avvertimento.  
  
-Non disturbarmi mentre lavoro.-  
  
Lo minaccia in tono calmo per non spaventare Oberon. Quando torna a guardare il demone gli accarezza i capelli.  
  
-Sei bravissimo.-  
  
Gli dice ancora. Si allontana per mettere un paio di guanti puliti e inumidirsi le dita con il lubrificante, poi gira attorno a Oberon per mettersi dietro di lui. Fa scivolare un braccio attorno a lui per accarezzargli il petto, mentre preme un dito umido contro il suo ano.  
  
-Resta rilassato, ti darò piacere.-  
  
Gli ordina con gentilezza. Mentre Ike ringhia in risposta alla stimolazione elettrica, Oberon solleva subito la coda e porta avanti le ali per non ostruirlo. Nel sentire la sua mano che gli tocca il petto riprende a fare le fusa, mentre la punta del polpastrello del medico già penetra il suo ano abituato ed elastico.  
Alexander gli massaggia un po' le pareti interne prima di penetrarlo con un secondo dito. Com'è ovvio, Oberon è stato addestrato per aprirsi subito, perciò il dottore può già cercare la sua prostata per massaggiarla.  
Ike si raddrizza poco dopo per guardare nuovamente ciò che il dottore fa. Vorrebbe commentare apertamente, chiedergli quanto deve trattenersi - sarà duro, immagina, sotto quel lungo camice - e se gli fa piacere farlo.  
Ma quella piccola scossa per ora gli è bastata.  
Oberon si piega quasi in avanti, mugolando, lasciando che il suo dito la tocchi subito.  
Probabilmente non gli manca molto all'orgasmo, gli bastano le dita sul petto, quella lieve stimolazione nel retto.  
  
-Ti piace, Oberon? Vuoi venire?-  
  
Gli chiede, guardando però in direzione di Ike e ghignando divertito. L'uomo stringe meglio le mani intorno alle sbarre della cella per osservare il medico. Si lecca appena le labbra, per poi alzare una gamba per mostrargli le natiche aprirsi e l'ano ancora dilatato. Lo fa per sfregio, in risposta al suo sguardo. Può pure ridere quanto gli pare, ma Ike sospetta che un minimo gli può pesare quella professionalità mantenuta fino in fondo. Quindi gli sorrise ancora, con aria di sfida, mentre il semiumano mugola forte in risposta.  
Alexander ridacchia a quella reazione di Ike. Manca poco a Oberon, poi potrà tormentare un po' quella testa calda dell'altro schiavo mentre gli mette la pomata.  
  
-Oberon, vieni per me.-  
  
Gli sussurra languidamente all'orecchio mentre fa scivolare la mano dal suo petto al suo membro, tenendolo fermo in posizione parallela al pavimento. Dopo misurerà la gittata. Oberon si abbassa completamente, essendo molto snodabile, e dopo poco eiacula forte, schizzando in avanti. È meno abbondante di Ike, il liquido meno denso, ma di un bel bianco perlaceo che ben risalta sul membro rosso e sulla pelle blu. Sembra subito stanco, e sospira in maniera adorabile.  
Ike riappoggia la gamba, osservando la scena in silenzio.  
Alexander nota che sole poche gocce sono finite sul pavimento, ma per quello che serve a lui è più che sufficiente. Sorregge Oberon con un po' di fatica, aiutandolo a sedersi per terra per riprendere fiato.  
  
-Sei stato bravissimo.-  
  
Gli fa i complimenti, tenendoselo appoggiato addosso in una specie di abbraccio. Quasi lo culla mentre aspetta che si riprenda, lanciando un'occhiata al vassoio su cui ha lasciato il tampone con cui poi preleverà un campione del suo sperma.  
Il demone si sistema per terra, lasciandosi aiutare dall'uomo. Chiude gli occhi e riprende fiato, per poi guardarlo con i suoi occhioni adoranti al suo complimento. Ike lo guarda attentamente, e si sposta.  
  
-Quando sei pronto torna qui, Oberon.-  
  
Dice con tono lento, controllando di non star dicendo nulla di sbagliato. Alexander lancia un'occhiata curiosa a Ike, sollevando un sopracciglio mentre ridacchia delle sue parole.  
  
-Sei forse geloso, Ike? O sei solo invidioso?-  
  
Lo prende in giro, accarezzando i capelli a Oberon più per provocare Ike che per coccolare il demone, che fuseggia soddisfatto di tutte quelle coccole offerte dal suo padrone. Ike alza la testa e lo guarda orgoglioso.  
  
-Sono sorpreso da come lo riesci a manipolare con facilità.-  
  
Commenta secco.  
  
-Davvero ne sei sorpreso? Dopo il modo in cui ti ho quasi convinto a ubbidirmi?-  
  
Ribatte divertito. Guarda Oberon e gli sorride, accarezzandogli una guancia.  
  
-Riesci a rimetterti in piedi? Devo fare un'ultima cosa prima di lasciarti riposare.-  
  
Gli chiede gentilmente. Oberon annuisce e si mette nuovamente dritto. Ike lo guarda male.  
  
-Lo pensavo prima di scoprire i tuoi sporchi trucchi.-  
  
Ringhia a bassa voce. Alexander si rialza in piedi, lisciandosi il camice prima di andare a recuperare il tampone dal vassoio. Lancia un'occhiatina divertita a Ike mentre torna da Oberon per prelevare un campione del suo sperma dalla sua pelle, mettendolo poi da parte.  
  
-Adesso ti lascio riposare, Oberon. Il tuo letto è già pronto, se vuoi stenderti e dormire.-  
  
Gli sorride gentilmente, accarezzandogli una spalla. Oberon si lascia fare tutto con un mezzo sorriso stanco, poi guarda la cella e guarda di nuovo il medico. Dormirà lì? Ike batte appena la punta delle dita sulle sbarre, in attesa di capire cosa accadrà poco dopo. Che pensieri ha il medico?  
Alexander prende Oberon per mano e lo guida verso la cella.  
  
-Ike, allontanati dalle sbarre, devo aprirle.-  
  
Gli ordina in tono calmo.  
Intanto si avvicina al computer e fa uscire dalle pareti i due letti, uno di fronte all'altro.  
  
-Questo sarebbe il nostro grande accomodamento per il resto della vita?-  
  
Chiede allontanandosi dalle sbarre, ringhiando di nuovo.  
   
-Mi pareva di averti spiegato che non sareste usciti da questo laboratorio se non in caso di assoluta emergenza.-  
  
Gli spiega nuovamente, aprendo la porta. Sospinge gentilmente Oberon all'interno, restando però sul ciglio.  
  
-In ogni caso è arrivato il momento di metterti la pomata.-  
  
Gli ricorda, offrendogli una mano come aveva fatto con Oberon. Al contrario che col demone, però, verso Ike quel gesto è una presa in giro.  
  
-Eravamo trattati meglio da schiavi.-  
  
Commenta lui ringhiando, superando Oberon che va a dormire e arrivando verso di lui, ignorando la mano.  
  
-Una stanza privata senza sbarre?-  
  
-Vuoi anche un giardino privato per caso?-  
  
Lo prende in giro, restando immobile di fronte a lui, guardandolo dritto negli occhi mentre ritira la mano e la porta con l'altra dietro la schiena. Non ha la minima intenzione di tirarsi indietro da quella sfida a parole, anzi, vuole provocarlo il più possibile per vedere il suo limite di sopportazione. Ike sbuffa e mostra i denti, e torna a sedersi sulla sedia da ginecologo, non prima di colpirlo con la spalla muscolosa per spostarlo.  
  
-Voglio della decenza. Se ci terrai in quel buco impazziremo.-  
  
Dice ancora, non cadendo nel tranello della sua provocazione. Per ora. Alexander si gira lentamente e chiude le sbarre della cella senza nemmeno guardare il computer. Appena posa gli occhi di ghiaccio su Ike sogghigna crudelmente, lanciandogli una scarica elettrica.  
  
-Tu non hai alcun diritto, schiavo.-  
  
Gli ricorda, interrompendo la scarica mentre parla. -Farai tutto quello che ti ordinerò quando lo ordinerò.- continua, camminando lentamente verso di lui, dandogli scariche più forti ad ogni pausa, per essere sicuro di essere ascoltato.  
  
-Che ti piaccia o no, passerai qui con tutta probabilità il resto dei tuoi giorni. Con /me/. Se fossi in te non mi osteggerei, non così esplicitamente.-  
  
Si ferma di fronte a lui, guardandolo dall'alto in basso.  
  
-Ti è chiara la tua situazione, adesso?-  
  
Quando la prima scarica lo colpisce si aggrappa alla sedia, ma già alla seconda rischia di cadere a terra. Inciampa, poi batte la spalla scivolando sul pavimento scosso dalle scariche elettriche. Grida e si dimena, per poi alzare lo sguardo su di lui, il respiro pesante. Vorrebbe dirgliene di ogni, ma è più facile piegarsi. Quindi non risponde, guardando per terra, sospirando, la bava che gli cola dalla bocca.  
Si rimetterà in piedi. Non starà alla mercé di quell'uomo.  
Alexander si abbassa davanti a lui, un ghigno di sfida stampato in faccia. Gli afferra il mento per costringerlo a guardarlo negli occhi.  
  
-Tutto chiaro, Ike?-  
  
Ripete in tono gelido. Sa perfettamente di non averlo spezzato, vede fin troppo bene la fiamma della ribellione negli occhi di Ike, ma va bene così. Se si rompesse subito non sarebbe abbastanza divertente. Ike deglutisce, il pomo d'Adamo prominente che trema. È ancora scosso dell'elettricità, e rimane a terra, incapace ancora di muoversi e di rimettersi in piedi. Lo guarda quindi da terra, sollevato per il volto e obbligato a guardarlo dal basso.  
  
-Ti ho fatto una domanda.-  
  
Gli ricorda, dandogli una scossa talmente leggera da sembrare elettricità statica. Gli serve più per mostrare minacciosamente il cambiamento che avviene nel suo occhio quando lo fa che per fargli del male.  
  
-Non costringermi a ripetermi una terza volta.-  
  
Sul momento funziona. Ike prende tutta la forza che riesce per rispondere, deglutendo a fatica.  
  
-Sì.-  
  
Risponde solo, abbassando lo sguardo per cercare di non fargli vedere quanto sia rabbioso.  
  
-Bene.-  
  
Alexander si rialza in piedi, offrendogli nuovamente la mano, questa volta per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.  
  
-Forza, hai una medicazione da farti mettere.- gli ricorda in tono divertito.  
  
Lui evita di dargli la mano e si solleva da solo, tornando a sedersi, i capelli tutti arruffati.  
Non dice nulla, borbotta e basta.  
Il dottore non si aspettava che l'altro avrebbe accettato il suo aiuto e infatti non si stupisce quando viene ignorato.  
  
-Alza le gambe e le braccia. Ho bisogno di legarti di nuovo.-  
  
Gli ordina, posizionandosi accanto al bottone che attiva le manette.  
  
-Non voglio essere legato.-  
Ringhia a bassa voce, il tono ancora rotto e roco dell'elettricità.  
  
-Non sei tu a decidere qui.- gli ricorda minacciosamente, continuando a ghignare. -Ubbidisci o sarò costretto a punirti di nuovo.-  
   
Prende un bel respiro, Ike, prima di ubbidire e poggiare nuovamente gambe e braccia nella posizione necessaria. Lo guarda male, ma rimane in silenzio.  
  
Alexander gli blocca di nuovo gli arti, poi si siede su uno sgabello fra le sue gambe spalancate.  
Recupera una piccola siringa senza ago piena di una pomata densa e bianca, controllando che non ci siano bolle.  
  
-Sai perché ti ho voluto legare?-  
  
Chiede retoricamente prima di guardarlo negli occhi.  
  
-Perché questa brucia da morire su ferite e cicatrici.-  
  
Gli spiega in tono divertito. Prende in mano il membro di Ike, scoprendone il glande per poter infilare il beccuccio della siringa nella sua uretra prima di premere il pistone per far riversare la pomata nel canale martoriato.  
Quando sente quella spiegazione Ike inizia a ruggire insulti, cercando di divincolarsi usando gli addominali per non rimanere fermo. Ma il membro è mobile e tra le sue dita il glande si scopre, e quando la pomata scende senza nessun ostacolo ulula di dolore. Chiude gli occhi, mentre il male lo attraversa e rende i suoi genitali di fuoco.  
Alexander sorride compiaciuto della sua reazione, gettando la siringa vuota e prendendo un pezzo di cotone che usa per tappare il canale e non far fuoriuscire la pomata. Si alza per girare attorno a Ike, avvicinandosi al suo viso per accarezzargli i capelli.  
  
-Vedi, Ike, se tu ti fossi comportato bene ti avrei anestetizzato prima di mettere la pomata. Ma visto che sembri intenzionato a continuare a comportarti come un cane rabbioso ho ritenuto opportuno punirti.-  
  
Gli spiega con calma, come si fa con un bambino disubbidiente.  
  
 -Ti libererò quando la pomata sarà completamente assorbita, ovvero quando smetterà di bruciarti.-  
  
Ike sente quasi la saliva cadere di nuovo dalla sua bocca. Si obbliga a tenerla in bocca, tirarla su con la lingua, mentre si agita ancora sentendo andare a fuoco tutto il canale e ancora più giù. Strattona con le braccia, facendosi male ai polsi, agitandosi ancor di più quando l'uomo gli carezza i capelli. È odioso.  
Ringhia a bassa voce, mentre il dolore continua e raggiunge zone del suo corpo che sentiva solo con le sonde.  
  
-Puoi piangere se vuoi.-  
  
Si china a sussurrargli all'orecchio.  
  
-Non saresti il primo né l'ultimo a farlo per mano mia.-  
  
-Non verserò una lacrima per te.-  
  
Ringhia ancora, i denti stretti in un ghigno di dolore, mentre continua ad agitarsi, il membro che si agita più volte su e giù, il cotone che non lascia uscire una goccia.  
  
-Vedremo.-  
  
Ribatte divertito, allontanandosi da lui. Va a misurare la gittata dell'eiaculazione di Oberon, poi controlla come sta per assicurarsi che le urla di dolore di Ike non l'abbiano spaventato di nuovo.  
Il demone è rannicchiato in un angolo, le ali a coprirgli il volto, mentre trema piano. Ike continua a gridare, a ruggire, e sa che quella cosa durerà ancora a lungo. Alla fine lacrima, per il dolore, ma non per lui. Non per lui.  
  
-Oberon.-  
  
Alexander lo chiama in tono gentile.  
  
-Stai tranquillo, a te non farò del male. Lui è stato cattivo, ma tu no. Tu sei bravo. E gli schiavi bravi non si puniscono.-  
  
Lo rassicura in tono tranquillo, sorridendogli. Il demone annuisce piano, e lentamente abbassa le ali, e tenta di dormire nel suo comodo letto, mentre Ike lo guarda male, con odio, mentre il dolore continua a consumarlo dall'interno. Passano minuti inesorabili, finché finalmente non inizia a chetarsi.  
  
-Riposa, Oberon. Adesso chiudo questa porta grande per lasciarti tranquillo, va bene? Vuoi la luce accesa o spenta?-  
  
Continua a sorridergli, socchiudendo la porta isolante che coprirà le sbarre.  
  
-Che figlio di puttana.-  
  
Dice finalmente riprendendo il controllo della sua voce.  
  
-Sfrutti la sua poca capacità di capire le cose.-  
  
Dice mentre Oberon fa segno della luce spenta. Alexander ignora il commento di Ike per spegnere la luce a Oberon e chiudere la porta. Poi torna da Ike, ghignando.  
  
-Ti basterebbe essere un cane ubbidiente per ricevere lo stesso trattamento gentile.-  
  
Il suo ghigno si amplia compiaciuto alla vista delle lacrime.  
  
-Ah, mi sono perso il tuo momento migliore, che peccato.-  
  
Commenta mentre gli passa un pollice sotto l'occhio per asciugarlo.  
  
-Ma credo che ci saranno altre occasioni di vederti piangere.-  
  
-Per essere trattato come un idiota?-  
  
Chiede cercando di togliere la testa per non farsi toccare, senza riuscirci, bloccato com'è.  
  
-Tenerci chiusi lì fino alla morte è un'idea che va contro ai tuoi interessi.-  
   
-Perché dovrebbe andare contro i miei interessi? Finora ha sempre funzionato, anche prima che io iniziassi a fare questo lavoro.-  
  
Chiede, genuinamente curioso.  
  
-Funzionerà per gli schiavi nati in cattività.-  
  
Inizia a dire, ancora con difficoltà.  
  
-Ma tu riusciresti a vivere in una stanza con le sbarre? Con un altro? Non voglio condividere la mia vita futura con un altro schiavo, in uno spazio ristretto con le sbarre a vista.-  
  
Ringhia piano.  
  
-Può funzionare per loro, ma non per me.-  
  
-Funzionerà anche per te. Se vuoi degli agi dovrai guadagnarteli. Le celle doppie servono apposta per non farvi impazzire, l'isolamento fa male alla psiche.-  
  
Gli spiega, portando le mani dietro la schiena per stare più comodo.  
  
-La gestione del tuo tempo libero a tuo piacimento fa parte dei premi che puoi ottenere comportandoti bene.-  
  
Ike lo guarda male. Non approva, ma non dice nulla. Respira con difficoltà, e inizia a riflettere su cosa potrebbe fare per guadagnare. È una gara volta a ottenere vantaggi, a ottenere la gabbia dorata. Perché la libertà è lontana.  
  
-Come va il dolore? Mi sembra che tu stia meglio.-  
  
Cambia discorso, recuperando una salvietta umida per pulirgli il viso dal sudore.  
Questa volta Ike non si sposta, ma lo lascia fare. Stringe i pugni, ma sembra aver capito l'antifona. Non vuole condividere la stanza con Oberon, nonostante non abbia nulla contro di lui.  
  
-... È diminuito.-  
  
Dice solo, senza guardarlo negli occhi.  
  
-Bene. Vuol dire che la pomata è stata assorbita e comincerà a fare effetto.-  
  
Alexander nota il suo gesto, ma non commenta. Lo vuole collaborativo per ora.  
  
-Adesso ti toglierò il cotone, cerca di non pisciare per un paio d'ore per non lavare via i residui.-  
  
Gli raccomanda. Torna a sedersi fra le sue gambe per fare quello che ha detto, toccandolo con estrema delicatezza per non fargli ancora male.  
  
-"Cerca?" Pensavo che uno come te mi mettesse un qualche blocco in fondo all'uretra per assicurarsene.-  
  
Commenta Ike caustico, osservandolo mentre si inginocchia.  
  
-Se sei incontinente non ho altra scelta. Ma visto che sto cercando di curarti vorrei evitare di inserire qualcosa nella tua uretra.-  
  
Gli spiega il medico come se fosse un bambino, sorridendogli gelidamente mentre rimuove il cotone.  
  
A Ike urta questa cosa, ma non dice nulla. Serra le labbra, mentre dal cotone si allunga un filo di pomata che è rimasto attaccato, e poi scivola sulla lunghezza del membro a riposo. Va bene, farà il bravo. Per adesso. Per il bene del proprio sesso.  
Alexander getta il cotone e ripulisce Ike prima di alzarsi per liberarlo.  
  
-Adesso puoi riposare. Tornerò più tardi per controllarvi.-  
  
Gli dice, facendogli cenno di tornare verso la cella.  
  
-Non disturbare Oberon.-  
  
Gli ordina.  
  
-E tu dove andrai, dottore? A sfogare la tua erezione con qualche schiavetto?-  
  
Chiede dandogli la schiena, tornando lentamente verso la cella.  
  
-Io ho i vostri campioni di sperma da analizzare.-  
  
Gli spiega, seguendolo per aprirgli la porta e richiudergliela alle spalle.  
  
-Non basta così poco per eccitarmi.-  
  
Si gira di nuovo a guardarlo, un po' stupito e un po' offeso. Che mostro non si sarebbe eccitato davanti a degli schiavi simili, tra cui uno che aveva fatto soffrire. Aveva il pene di ghiaccio.  
Alexander ridacchia alla sua reazione.  
  
-È il mio lavoro, cosa ti aspettavi? Che ti saltassi addosso?-  
  
Si sporge appena verso le sbarre, ghignando maliziosamente.  
  
-Se ci tieni tanto ad avere le mie mani addosso ti basta chiedere.-  
  
-Non ho nessuna intenzione di averle.-  
  
L’uomo non più tanto giovane reagisce subito, allontanandosi dalle sbarre. Forse rivela di più di quanto vuole con quel gesto, ma non ci pensa. Va subito a sdraiarsi, dandogli la schiena.  
Alexander ride della sua reazione, chiudendo anche la porta insonorizzata per lasciarli tranquilli prima di uscire con i tamponi da analizzare.  
Ike rimane nudo e si rannicchia su se stesso, rabbioso. Si sente peggio di un cane, così. Ma riesce comunque a riposare.  
Qualche ora dopo Alexander torna al laboratorio. Apre la porta isolante, guardando le sue due cavie con un sorriso compiaciuto.  
  
-Vedo che ti sei già ripreso dal mio trattamento, Ike.-  
  
Lo prende in giro quando posa lo sguardo su di lui.  
L'uomo si nasconde nel notarlo di nuovo lì. Ha passato l'ultima mezz'ora a guardarsi il membro, provando a controllare i danni o la cura che effettivamente la pomata può avergli portato. Lo guarda male, mostra i denti, e ritorna in piedi, cercando di tenere a riposo il membro, barzotto per le attenzioni.  
Alexander lo squadra dalla testa ai piedi, sollevando un sopracciglio e ghignando divertito.  
  
-Non dovresti esagerare, potresti stirarti un muscolo o ridurre la tua fertilità.-  
  
Lo prende in giro.  
  
-Importa a qualcuno della mia fertilità?-  
  
Chiede cercando di non mostrarsi imbarazzato per la sua battuta. Ma ha effetto, perché si chiude il membro nel palmo, nascondendolo alla vista, mentre si appoggia con la mano libera nuovamente ad una sbarra.  
  
-Cosa vuoi fare ora, dottore?-  
  
-A me importa. È un parametro estremamente importante per i miei test.-  
  
Ghigna divertito Alexander alla sua reazione imbarazzata.  
  
-Ora devo farvi altri test, ovviamente. E dopo potrete mangiare.-  
  
Distoglie lo sguardo da Ike per osservare Oberon. Sta ancora dormendo, ma Alexander non ha tempo di aspettare che si svegli da solo.  
  
-Oberon?-  
  
Lo chiama con gentilezza ma anche fermezza.  
  
-Oberon, è ora di alzarsi.-  
  
Ike alza gli occhi al cielo e scuote la testa. È così falso con il semiumano. Così infame. Il demone si sveglia subito, e in poco è vicino a Ike, davanti alle sbarre. Agita quasi la coda quando vede il medico.  
  
-Dottore!-  
  
Lo chiama felice.  
  
-Hai dormito bene?-  
  
Gli chiede sorridendo, squadrandolo dalla testa ai piedi per controllare che sia tutto a posto.  
  
Il demone sorride, a scuote più velocemente la coda.  
-Sì, dottore.-  
  
Dice piano, mentre Ike guarda prima lui e poi nuovamente il medico.  
  
-Bene. Ho bisogno di farvi altri test, adesso vi porterò in palestra.-  
  
Spiega a entrambi, continuando però a guardare Oberon. Oberon sorride. Ike aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
  
-Test sotto sforzo?-  
  
Chiede, incerto.  
  
-Test di resistenza.-  
  
Gli spiega il medico, facendogli cenno di allontanarsi dalle sbarre per poterle aprire.  
Ike trascina lontano dalla porta anche Oberon, che indietreggia. Sospira appena, e attende che si aprano.  
  
-Dobbiamo andare in giro nudi da bravi schiavi, ovviamente.-  
  
Mormora Ike a bassa voce. Era normale. Solo le persone libere indossano abiti. Gli schiavi sono animali, e devono essere sempre ben visibili per la gioia dei padroni e per l'invidia degli altri.  
  
-Non dovrete andare da nessuna parte. La palestra è privata e direttamente collegata al laboratorio.-  
  
Gli spiega mentre porge una mano a Oberon.  
Il demone subito gli prende la mano e gli si avvicina di colpo, iniziando a leccargli il collo e a circondargli nuovamente le gambe e i genitali con la coda.  
Ike si copre la bocca per non ridere, seguendoli lentamente.  
Alexander allontana gentilmente Oberon, togliendosi la sua coda di dosso. È infastidito da quelle attenzioni ossessive, ma sa che se non darà corda al demone smetterà da solo. Ovviamente tiene nascosto il suo fastidio per non ferire i sentimenti di Oberon e perdere la sua fiducia. Lancia un'occhiataccia a Ike, guidando le sue cavie verso quello che sembra un armadio incassato nel muro, che però si rivela essere una porta.  
Dall'altra parte c'è una sala piuttosto ampia piena di attrezzi da palestra: tapis roulant, cyclette, pesi, una sbarra... tutto ciò che sia utile per restare in forma.  
Oberon in effetti capisce l'antifona. Sa che se il padrone non vuole, non deve insistere. Ma al tempo stesso non capisce come possa il suo nuovo proprietario essere così non voglioso di lui. Muove comunque piano la coda, seguendolo attraverso la porta. Ike si guarda attorno, e si sente già meglio. Passava il tempo ad allenarsi, quando era dal vecchio proprietario, per risultare più attraente. Alla fine anche lui era caduto nella trappola che teneva in scacco la vita di tutti i nati schiavi. Pensare solo ad essere più bello per il padrone, essere più affascinante e sensuale per il padrone.  
  
-Immagino che sappiate entrambi come funziona tutta questa attrezzatura.-  
  
Chiede guardandoli, sorridendo compiaciuto. Nota benissimo l'espressione di Ike e sa che le ore di ginnastica giornaliere lo faranno stare più tranquillo.  
  
-Prima di lasciarvi scegliere liberamente che esercizio fare devo mettervi addosso dei sensori.-  
  
Spiega, indicando una scrivania con un computer in un angolo della stanza. Oberon apre le ali e in un secondo plana vicino alla scrivania, guardandola senza ben capire.  
Ike lo guarda stupito, non immaginava sapesse volare. Si avvicina a passo veloce, guardando poi il demone sorpreso.  
Alexander li segue, annuendo compiaciuto alla scoperta che Oberon è effettivamente in grado di volare. Non a tutti quelli come lui lo insegnavano, per paura che tentassero di scappare.  
Una volta raggiunta la scrivania apre un cassetto e ne tira fuori una scatola piena di sensori adesivi.  
  
-Restate fermi mentre ve li metto.-  
  
Ordina loro. Si avvicina prima al demone, piazzandogliene diversi sul petto e sulle spalle. A causa delle sue ali non può mettergliene sulle scapole, ma ne attacca comunque un paio sulle ali, vicino all'attaccatura.  
  
-Fatto, puoi andare a fare esercizio.-  
  
Ordina gentilmente a Oberon, sorridendogli.  
  
-Fai quello che ti piace di più.-  
  
l demone è molto paziente. Lascia libera azione ad Alexander, prima di svolazzare di nuovo e mettendosi ad usare uno strumento abbastanza semplice. Ike mette le mani sui fianchi appena cicciosi, guardando ancora l'altro sorpreso.  
  
-Non ti aspettavi che sapesse volare, eh?-  
  
Alexander chiede a Ike in tono divertito, avvicinandosi a lui. Gli piazza dei sensori sul petto e sulla schiena in posizioni specifiche per misurare temperatura, battito cardiaco, respirazione e flusso sanguigno, così come aveva fatto con Oberon.  
  
-No, per nulla. È la prima volta che vedo uno schiavo con le ali.-  
  
Risponde Ike a bassa voce, ancora troppo stupito da Oberon da lasciarsi toccare dal medico senza lamentarsi. Poi rimane fermo ancora un po', squadrando i vari oggetti, incerto su cosa prendere per iniziare.  
  
-Generalmente non insegnano loro a volare.-  
  
Gli spiega.  
  
-Però è meglio per la loro salute esserne in grado, altrimenti si atrofizzano i muscoli e le ali si imbruttiscono.-  
  
Approfitta della distrazione di Ike per dargli una pacca sulle natiche.  
  
-Forza, anche tu devi fare esercizio.-  
  
Lo incoraggia in tono scherzoso. Quando sente la pacca Ike fa un singolo e scatta in avanti, andando un po' vergognandosi della reazione ad uno degli strumenti che utilizzava per gli addominali e le braccia.  
Dovrebbe essere abituato alle pacche sul sedere e sui genitali, o sui capezzoli per quel che conta. Si imbarazza a pensare come per così poco sia scattato.  
Alexander ride di quella reazione esagerata.  
  
-Pensavo che uno come te fosse abituato a questo genere di attenzioni.-  
  
Lo prende in giro il medico. Poi si va a sedere davanti al computer, che accende e con cui monitora le prestazioni fisiche dei suoi soggetti.  
Oberon non prova tanta fatica, è più giovane, flessibile e pieno di energie. Invece Ike, nonostante i quarant'anni passati, se la cava bene, ma deve moderare le forze. Quindi si muove e sbuffa, dando molta attenzione alla respirazione per limitare al minimo lo sforzo. La sua mente è un groviglio di pensieri. Era forse più facile prima? Quando sapeva di essere usato come schiavo sessuale, e sapere che coloro che lo toccavano volevano o umiliarlo o sfogare istinti primordiali?  
Non capisce cosa il dottore provi, e questa cosa un po' lo confonde come già confonde Oberon.  
Alexander li osserva, registrando al computer piccoli dettagli che i sensori non gli comunicano: quando cominciano a sudare, quanto sudano, che tipo di esercizio fanno e come...  
I valori dei sensori rientrano tutti nella norma per entrambi, specialmente considerando la loro età e la loro apparente forma fisica.  
È particolarmente interessato a Ike per il semplice motivo che è una boccata d'aria fresca. E' abituato a trattare con nati schiavi come Oberon, esseri dalla mente semplice e manipolabile che difficilmente disubbidiscono o rispondono a tono. Ike invece, essendo nato libero, ha conservato un carattere forte e un senso di orgoglio e dignità che lo rendono un ottimo esercizio mentale per Alexander. Spezzarlo non sarà semplice, né tantomeno costringerlo ad abbassare la cresta, ma è proprio questo il bello: è una sfida.  
Ike suda, ringhia e ingoia la salivazione di troppo. Ma non si ferma, nonostante la fatica, nonostante l'età. È resistente, e continua ad allenarsi anche quando Oberon si annoia e rimane a dondolare su uno strumento, usando la coda per appendersi e rimanere in equilibrio.  
  
-Oberon, puoi cambiare esercizio se non vuoi più fare quello. Puoi fare tutto quello che vuoi qui.-  
  
Gli dice in tono incoraggiante, sorridendogli.  
  
-Lo stesso vale per te, Ike. Se vuoi cambiare esercizio fallo liberamente. Soprattutto non esagerare, non voglio che ti faccia del male da solo.-  
  
Quest'ultima frase è un ordine implicito più che un consiglio.  
Oberon non capisce l'antifona, pensa Ike. Infatti volteggia verso un altro esercizio, e riprendere a divertirsi. Invece lui ha ben capito cosa intende l'altro, con quel suo tono mellifluo. Quindi si alza, si pulisce il sudore dalla fronte con il dorso di una mano, e prende a fare qualcosa per le gambe, che ha sempre allenato con piacere, a differenza di altri. Riprende, e senza dire nulla comincia a correre sul tapis roulant, silenzioso, respirando a bassa voce.  
  
-Oh, finalmente qualcuno che usa spontaneamente il tapis roulant.-  
  
Commenta infatti Alexander, guardando Ike con un sogghigno ambiguo.  
  
-Lo hai scelto perché ti piace o perché credi di essere più provocante mentre corri?-  
  
Gli chiede in tono malizioso. Ike non aveva minimamente pensato a come le sue natiche pelose si muovessero sul nastro, o di come i suoi gioielli ondeggiassero su e giù. Quando lo sente si gira a guardarlo male e si copre i genitali, ormai non più eccitati. Diventa rosso, perché quella non è una situazione in cui ha scelto di essere sensuale. Ogni volta che era in pubblico, ogni volta che doveva presentarsi ai suoi padroni, Ike si preparava. Agiva sempre in maniera da essere esattamente ciò che gli altri si aspettavano. Tranne quando arrivava il dolore. Ricordava le loro risate, il loro sperma sul volto, quando lo torturavano. Non voleva essere bello, lì. Non voleva essere provocante. Ma lo era il suo dolore.  
Con Alexander, invece, non si sente nel suo ruolo da schiavo. È una persona che attende lentamente la morte, lasciando che altri usino il suo corpo. E la verità è che non è per nulla abituato ad essere considerato attraente nei suoi momenti di normalità.  
  
-Oh?-  
  
Alexander commenta in tono divertito, gli occhi illuminati di malizia.  
  
-Ti ho forse messo in imbarazzo, Ike? Sei arrossito come una ragazzina alla prima esperienza.-  
  
Lo prende in giro, ghignando. Ecco, questa era una reazione completamente inaspettata. Mai avrebbe pensato che quell'omone dal carattere burbero potesse arrossire per una battutina tanto leggera.  
Sente il pube far quasi male dall'imbarazzo e dalla situazione. Stringe meglio le dita sui genitali, e gira la testa, continuando a correre per un po'. Quando la vergogna e il pensarci continuamente diventano troppo scende dal tapis roulant, andando a cercare lo strumento più lontano dallo sguardo di Alexander. Non ricorda come i sensori continuino a trasmettere il battito del suo cuore e la sua agitazione.  
  
-Non puoi nasconderti da me, Ike.-  
  
Lo canzona infatti il dottore, spostando appena la sedia per poterlo osservare meglio.  
  
-I miei sensori mi stanno dicendo che ho ragione: ti ho messo in imbarazzo e non riesci a pensare ad altro.-  
  
-Non è affatto vero!-  
  
Abbaia agitandosi ancora di più. Non riesce a stare tranquillo, e allora si alza, e si allontana con grandi falcate verso la porta.  
Alexander ride, premendo un pulsante sulla scrivania per far chiudere la porta d'ingresso della palestra prima che l'uomo possa andarsene.  
  
-Se non è vero perché il tuo cuore sta battendo furiosamente senza che tu stia compiendo alcuno sforzo? Perché la tua pressione sanguigna è salita? Perché la temperatura delle tue spalle è superiore a quella del tuo petto?-  
  
Gli chiede sarcasticamente, fissandolo.  
Ike si deve arrestare prima di rimanere schiacciato dalla porta che si chiude. Rimane in silenzio, mentre il rossore sulle sue guance si fa finalmente vedere. Umiliato, prende un respiro profondo, e prende la rincorsa verso di lui, incapace di rimanere immobile e ragionare lucidamente.  
Alexander gli lancia immediatamente una scossa elettrica abbastanza forte da fermarlo, continuando a ridere di lui.  
  
-Non mi aspettavo che fossi così stupido da attaccarmi direttamente. Evidentemente cerchi di usare la violenza per nascondere il tuo imbarazzo. Vuoi sembrare più uomo, più duro, ma ti stai solo rendendo ridicolo.- commenta, camminando con calma verso di lui. -Non hai ancora finito di fare ginnastica, Ike. Torna al lavoro.-  
  
Gli ordina quando si ferma di fronte a lui. Doveva aspettarselo, Ike. Doveva aspettarsi la scossa, pensa mentre l'elettricità gli attraversa il corpo e perde la presa sul terreno. Capitombola, si spacca un labbro e la spinta lo trascina sul pavimento duro, strinandogli la pelle. Sente tutto ovattato, e quando i piedi di Alexander gli sono davanti alza la testa. Trema tutto.  
Il dottore si china su di lui, afferrandogli il mento per guardarlo bene in faccia.  
  
-Non fare queste cose così stupide, ti farai solo del male.-  
  
Gli consiglia, premendo sul lato sano del suo labbro per esaminare la ferita.  
  
-So che non sei un idiota, non comportarti come tale. Adesso alzati, devo medicarti.-  
  
Gli ordina in tono professionale. Ike sente la saliva scivolare fuori dalla sua bocca, incapace di fermarla, quando Alexander gli tocca il labbro. Con un grande sforzo si solleva, e lo segue, obbligando tutte le membra a rispondergli. Non è più concentrato sull'imbarazzo, poiché il dolore e i residui della scarica stanno già riempiendo i sensori e la sua concentrazione. Alexander lo prende per mano e lo obbliga a seguirlo verso la scrivania, facendolo sedere momentaneamente al suo posto. Recupera dal cassetto più in basso un piccolo kit di pronto soccorso, aprendolo per tirarne fuori ovatta e disinfettante, con cui tampona delicatamente il labbro rotto di Ike.  
Ike si siede con fatica, il respiro pesante. Tutte quelle scosse non stanno facendo bene al suo corpo, lo sente.  
Alza appena la testa, e chiude gli occhi, lasciandosi curare la ferita. È solo stanco, adesso... Vorrebbe chiudere gli occhi...  
Alexander lo medica con cura, lanciando un'occhiata allo schermo del computer per leggere i suoi dati. Forse ha esagerato con le scosse. Dopotutto Ike è solo un essere umano e per di più oltre i 40. Deve farci più attenzione.  
  
-Come ti senti?-  
  
Gli chiede in tono gentile, tamponandogli la fronte con una salvietta umida.  
  
-Mh.-  
  
Mugola soltanto, gli occhi chiusi, la testa che ondeggia lentamente. La stanchezza dell'esercizio fisico, le reazioni fisiche a mille e la scossa sono state un mix non molto salutare per lui.  
  
-Non mi svenire, Ike.-  
  
Gli schiaffeggia piano una guancia.  
  
-Resta sveglio. Ti prendo da bere.-  
  
Si allontana di qualche passo, recuperando da un mini frigorifero dietro la scrivania una bottiglietta di integratore di sali minerali. Gliela apre, tornando da lui per appoggiargliela sulle labbra.  
  
-Tieni, bevi.-  
  
Gli ordina in tono preoccupato.  
  
-Stai mentendo.-  
  
Sussurra con voce flebile Ike quando gli appoggia la bottiglia alle labbra. Riesce ad aprire appena gli occhi, e a guardarlo con un mezzo sorriso. Riesce a bere un sorso, piano.  
  
-Ah, no. Perderesti soldi se morissi...-  
  
Commenta con un lieve risolino. Alexander lo guarda male, aiutandolo a bere.  
  
-Che tu ci creda o no, ci tengo al vostro benessere. Sono un medico, non un torturatore.-  
  
Guarda i suoi parametri sullo schermo, tranquillizzandosi nel vedere che stanno tornando normali.  
  
-E se uno di voi morisse verrebbe semplicemente sostituito. Ci sono schiavi a fine carriera in abbondanza.-  
  
Gli spiega. Ike sembra ascoltare la sua prima frase, per poi ridere di nuovo quando sente spiegarsi.  
  
-Già.-  
  
Commenta mestamente, tirandosi nuovamente su. Sono soltanto carne da macello.  
  
-Se mi impiccassi nella cella l'unico dispiacere sarebbe quello di dover rifare tutti i test.-  
  
Sussurra, prendendo la bottiglia per bere da solo. Alexander incrocia le braccia sul petto, continuando a guardarlo male.  
  
-Se ti impiccassi nella cella mi dispiacerebbe perché significherebbe che non ho fatto abbastanza per prevenirlo. La vostra salute mentale è importante quanto quella fisica.-  
  
-Sono tutte cazzate.-  
  
Dice a bassa voce, ancora, senza guardarlo in faccia. Continua a bere, e poi si rialza in piedi con difficoltà, tornando lentamente verso la palestra, camminando piano.  
  
-Credi quello che ti pare.-  
  
Ribatte Alexander. Quando lo vede andare verso gli attrezzi lo ferma, appoggiando una mano sulla sua spalla.  
  
-Riposati. Ci sarà tempo per continuare i test.-  
  
Gli ordina. L’uomo percepisce la mano, e la mano che lo blocca è del medico. Ike la guarda attentamente, prima di obbedire e sedersi di fianco ad un attrezzo. Si stende sul nudo pavimento, stringendo con una mano un pezzo dello strumento, come ad abbracciarlo, e prova a chiudere gli occhi sotto quelle luci forti.  
Alexander si inginocchia accanto a lui per togliergli i sensori dal petto. Quelli sulla sua schiena li toglierà dopo quando lo farà rialzare.  
  
-Posso riportarti a letto se preferisci stenderti là.-  
  
Gli dice con gentilezza, sfiorando i graffi che la caduta gli ha provocato. Sono talmente lievi che non hanno bisogno di medicazione, almeno quelli, però gli ricordano che ha esagerato con l'elettricità.  
Ike grugnisce. Non lo guarda, non risponde, ma fa scattare appena i muscoli della schiena nel tentativo di rannicchiarsi in posizione fetale.  
  
-Riposati. Quando avrò finito con Oberon vi porterò la cena, poi potrete riposare fino a domattina.-  
  
Gli spiega, accarezzandogli una spalla. Si alza e torna al computer per prendere i dati dell'altro, lanciando ogni tanto delle occhiate verso Ike per controllarlo.  
La carezza sulla spalla è benvenuta per l’uomo più anziano. Gli ricorda i bei momenti a cui non credeva avrebbe mai ripensato con piacere. Tra il dolore e lo sfruttamento, qualcuno è stato anche sinceramente affezionato a lui. E lo stringeva, lo teneva vicino. Sentire le sue occhiate, che è sicuro di ricevere, lo fanno sentire caldo. Gli ricordano quei momenti, e più tranquillamente scivola nel sonno.  
Alexander nota che Ike si è addormentato, cosa confermata dai pochi sensori rimastigli addosso. Continua a guardarlo ogni tanto, anche se si concentra principalmente su Oberon, i cui valori di prestazione fisica sono perfettamente nella norma considerando età e razza.  
Oberon è tranquillo e allegro, e solo quando gli viene ordinato si ferma e guarda Ike dormire. Si avvicina, e tranquillo lo solleva, prendendolo in braccio per poi guardare il medico.  
Quando fa fermare il demone gli rimuove i sensori di dosso, rimettendoli al loro posto.  
  
-Grazie Oberon.-  
  
Gli sorride quando prende in braccio Ike, chinandosi per recuperare gli ultimi sensori dalla schiena del dormiente.  
  
-Torniamo di là, adesso vi porto la cena.- gli dice prima di precederlo verso la porta, che ha riaperto prima di spegnere il computer.  
  
Guida Oberon verso la loro cella, indicandogli il letto di Ike per farglielo mettere lì. Il demone obbedisce e reagisce con felicità alle sue affermazioni. Ike commenterebbe, se fosse sveglio, ma è concentrato in un sonno pieno di sogni al momento. Quindi quando viene adagiato neppure se ne accorge, mentre Oberon attende la cena felicemente.  
Alexander esce dal laboratorio per rientrare poco dopo con un carrello riscaldato. Si avvicina alla cella e preme un pulsante sul computer, facendo uscire un tavolo dal pavimento al centro della stanza, poi entra con il carrello.  
Apre il coperchio, mostrando due porzioni di zuppa di cereali, spezzatino con verdure cotte e frutta fresca. Appoggia una porzione di tutto davanti a Oberon, chiudendo di nuovo il carrello per tenere il cibo per Ike al caldo.  
  
-Buon appetito, Oberon.-  
  
Gli dice sorridendo. Poi si siede accanto a Ike, spostandogli delicatamente i capelli dalla fronte per assicurarsi che non abbia la febbre. Qualche ciuffo color sabbia è caduto sulla sua fronte, normalmente tirato indietro. Ike sogna del suo buon padrone, con cui si sentiva quasi come un uomo libero. Ma i tempi cambiano in fretta e la disgrazie è sempre pronta a portarti via. Contrae appena le palpebre, ma sta bene. Il riposo gli sta facendo bene.  
Oberon mangia felice, specialmente la verdura, i cereali e la frutta. Ike si sveglia poco dopo, e ritrovando la cella fa una smorfia. Non è libero. Non lo sarà mai.  
Appurato che Ike stia bene, Alexander si alza per appoggiarsi allo stipite della porta, guardando entrambi i suoi schiavi.  
Quando nota che Ike si è svegliato gli sorride tranquillo.  
  
-Come ti senti?-  
  
Gli chiede in tono gentile.  
  
-Meglio. Poi ho aperto gli occhi.-  
  
Borbotta piano Ike, a bassa voce. Sente il profumo del cibo e si guarda attorno, attirato. Alexander ridacchia.  
  
-Direi che ti sei ripreso.-  
  
Apre il carrello del cibo e gli mette la sua cena davanti.  
  
-Buon appetito.-  
  
Gli dice sorridendo. Ike non fa complimenti, anche se sembra molto soddisfatto dall'aspetto della cena. Quando inizia a mangiare con foga sembra ancora più contento. Solo a metà pasto torna ad osservare il medico, con attenzione. Rimane lì a guardare?  
  
-Non posso lasciarvi il carrello.-  
  
Risponde alla sua domanda implicita, facendo spallucce.  
  
-Regole del centro.-  
  
Ike sbuffa con la bocca piena, e finisce di mangiare ripulendo il piatto. Poi raccoglie quello di Oberon e li impila.  
  
-Tu non mangi?-  
  
-Mangerò più tardi.-  
  
Lo guarda con un sogghigno divertito.  
  
-Ti preoccupi per me, Ike?-  
  
Lo prende in giro. Recupera i piatti e li carica nel carrello per portarli via. Ike borbotta. No. Ovvio che no. Voleva solo sapere se quel tipo fa mai qualcosa di umano nella sua vita. Guarda Oberon e lo carezza piano, per fargli sapere che non è solo, quando va via il medico. Alexander esce solo per poco dal laboratorio, rientrando subito e tornando verso la cella che aveva lasciato aperta.  
  
-Prima di lasciarvi dormire tranquilli fino a domattina è il caso che vi facciate una doccia.-  
  
Spiega, ritraendo il tavolo ora vuoto.  
  
-Bene.-  
  
Commenta Ike, contento della cosa. Invece Oberon piega appena la testa, incerto sul significato di quella parola.  
  
-Alzatevi, devo ritirare i letti.-  
  
Ordina loro il medico, smanettando con il computer della cella. I due si alzano subito, Oberon che si guarda attorno incerto. Cos'è questa doccia, sembra chiedere silenziosamente. Alexander modifica la stanza: sul pavimento si apre una piccola grata per far defluire l'acqua e su soffitto e pareti appaiono dei bocchettoni. Accanto ai due schiavi escono delle mensoline con sopra dei bagnoschiuma e shampoo specifici per la loro razza e i loro tipi di pelle e capelli.  
  
-L'acqua calda durerà solo 15 minuti, sfruttateli bene.-  
  
Consiglia loro prima di aprire l'acqua. Bastano e avanzano per Ike. Sorpreso da tutta quella tecnologia prende i boccettini e inizia a lavarsi velocemente, controllando intanto ciò che si stava mettendo addosso. Particolare. Oberon guarda l'acqua e sembra capire. Si lava subito, prendendo i boccettini e capendo quale doveva usare per cosa. Alexander lo guarda con attenzione, assicurandosi che entrambi facciano in tempo e si lavino accuratamente. Fare la doccia fredda non è piacevole. Quando hanno finito, Ike rimane tranquillo, anche se cerca un asciugamano. Oberon invece da sotto il suo pelo stava bene, sentendosi già asciutto.  
Quando nota che entrambi hanno finito, Alexander chiude l'acqua. Dai vari bocchettoni attorno alla stanza inizia a uscire aria calda addosso agli schiavi per asciugarli più in fretta.  
Alexander sogghigna divertito quando attiva questo passaggio: generalmente gli schiavi si stupiscono di questo metodo, avendo reazioni a volte esilaranti.  
Oberon infatti subito si copre con le ali per proteggersi, la coda che sventola nell'aria calda. Invece Ike impreca e alza le mani per proteggersi gli occhi, i peli che si gonfiano e ondeggiano, finendo per gonfiarsi un po' come i suoi capelli.  
Alexander ridacchia, notando specialmente come i peli di Ike lo facciano sembrare ancora più irsuto.  
  
-Oberon, è solo aria, serve per asciugarti.-  
  
Lo rassicura, abbassando leggermente il flusso per tranquillizzarlo. Oberon tira fuori lentamente la testa, e guarda ora con attenzione i bocchettoni. Ike invece cerca di lisciarsi i peli che si sono tutti gonfiati.  
Alexander preme un altro pulsante e si apre uno scomparto nella parete accanto a loro, mostrando un set personalizzato di pettini, spazzole e creme per la cura della pelle. C'è addirittura una spazzola specifica per i peli diversa da quella per la barba. Ike si gratta appena la barba corta e osserva tutte quelle cose. Oberon si trova più a suo agio, perché inizia a usarle tranquillamente. Lo sguardo perplesso di Ike, invece, tradisce bene la sua ignoranza in merito, anche se vorrebbe non darla a vedere.  
  
-Qualche problema, Ike?-  
  
Alexander gli chiede in tono divertito.  
  
-È tutto perfetto.-  
  
Borbotta solo, prendendo la spazzola per i peli e provando a passarla in mezzo ai capelli, per la fretta che la battuta del medico gli aveva messo. Certo che era piccola e scomoda! Alexander ride della sua reazione.  
  
-Quella serve per i peli.-  
  
Gli spiega, avvicinandosi a lui.  
  
-Questa è per i capelli. Barba. Pube.-  
  
Gli dice indicando le varie spazzole.  
  
-Quella che hai in mano è per i peli del corpo.-  
  
Ike inizialmente lo guarda incuriosito, poi esterrefatto.  
  
-La spazzola per i peli del corpo e del pube?!-  
  
Chiede l’uomo. Non ne aveva mai viste, ma da come era tranquillo Oberon probabilmente erano usate tra gli schiavi. Le osserva incerto, non sapendo bene come usarle.  
  
-Ti stupisce tanto la cosa?- ghigna divertito. -Esiste di tutto per la cura del corpo, specialmente per gli schiavi.-  
  
Gli prende dalle mani la spazzola e inizia a passargliela addosso seguendo la direzione del pelo per lisciarlo. Ike alza le mani e porta il petto in fuori, più per la sorpresa dell'azione del medico che per l'effetto della spazzola. È... piacevole.  
Ed è bello essere coccolato e curato in quel modo. Forse è così che Oberon è sempre stato trattato. Alexander gli passa la spazzola su tutto il corpo, lasciando per ultimo il sedere per provocarlo e vedere la sua reazione.  
Ike quasi chiude gli occhi, rilassato da quelle coccole. Sono davvero, davvero piacevoli. Quando gli pettina i peli delle natiche riapre gli occhi e il suo primo impulso è quello di girarsi, ma prende un bel respiro e lo lascia fare. Sì, in fin dei conti è così che dovrebbe comportarsi per essere un bravo schiavo. Ogni tanto quando è particolarmente tranquillo, pensa che potrebbe anche premiare il medico facendo il bravo.  
Alexander si stupisce della calma di Ike, ma ne approfitta. Pettinargli i peli è piuttosto rilassante, deve ammettere.  
Quando finisce ripone quella spazzola e prende quella per il pube.  
  
-Vuoi fare tu o continuo io?-  
  
Chiede in tono malizioso.  
   
-Continua tu.-  
  
Borbotta più ammorbidito Ike. Ha gli occhi chiusi, o si concentra sul modo in cui Oberon si carezza le ali. Non vede quindi cosa il medico ha preso, né cosa intenda. Alexander si inginocchia davanti a lui e appoggia la mano libera sul suo fianco, cominciando poi a pettinargli il pube. Ha visto che è distratto, ma preferisce approfittare della sua mansuetudine momentanea. Il fianco è ricoperto da una lieve maniglia dell'amore, ben afferrabile. Quando Alexander gli sfiora col pettinino i folti peli pubici rossicci si accorge finalmente della cosa, e lascia un lieve gemito sorpreso. Il suo membro reagisce immediatamente alla presenza di qualcuno e si gonfia appena, muovendosi. Ike si schiarisce la gola, dissimulando la sorpresa.  
  
-Oh. Intendevi questo.-  
  
Dice con tono noncurante.  
Alexander ridacchia.  
  
-Noto con piacere che non ti dispiace il trattamento.- lo prende bonariamente in giro, ghignando maliziosamente.  
  
Ike non può mentire con il membro barzotto in vista. Gli piace essere toccato, è palese.  
  
-Mmmh.-  
  
Commenta quindi solo, scendendo a guardarlo lavorare sul suo inguine. Ok, se aggiunge anche il lato visivo a quello puramente tattile si eccita di più. Dannazione.  
  
-Ti basta davvero poco per eccitarti... o è perché in fondo non mi odi così tanto come vuoi far credere?-  
  
Lo punzecchia divertito.  
  
-Non lo so. Credo solo di essere sensibile. Non lo avevi notato nei primi test?-  
  
Risponde Ike, mentre il suo corpo lo tradisce e continua a eccitarsi all'idea di avere il medico  - qualcuno, qualcuno - così vicino.  
  
-Certo che l'avevo notato.-  
  
Risponde prima di rialzarsi.  
  
-Se hai bisogno di sfogarti devo essere presente. Potrei anche darti una mano.-  
  
Mormora maliziosamente il dottore a pochi centimetri dal suo viso. Fa scivolare la mano dal suo fianco alla natica, palpandola gentilmente. Le parole di Alexander scaldano lo schiavo più del previsto. Quando se lo trova così vicino e sente la sua mano sulla natica deglutisce spaventato, perché perché il suo membro si drizza di colpo per andare a cozzare contro la gamba dell'uomo, facendo trasalire Ike per la sorpresa.  
Alexander ridacchia, avvicinandosi ancora di più al suo viso.  
  
-Allora avevo ragione... ti piaccio.-  
  
Lo provoca.  
  
-No. È solo piacevole essere toccati.-  
  
Ringhia a bassa voce, alzando appena il viso per tornare a guardarlo dritto, i denti visibili e il membro che continua piano a premere contro la sua coscia.  
  
-Non c'è bisogno di scaldarsi tanto, so di essere un bell'uomo.-  
  
Lo prende in giro, però fa un passo indietro.  
Recupera il pettine, porgendoglielo con un ghigno divertito. Ike ci rimane quasi male. Lo sente allontanarsi e prova improvvisamente freddo al membro che prima si strofinava contro l'altro.  
Guarda mesto il pettine, e lo prende, sistemandolo nuovamente sul tavolino, prendendo una spazzola per i capelli e iniziando a sistemarsi quelli silenzioso.  
Alexander lascia Ike in sospeso, guardando verso Oberon per controllare che sia tutto ok. Provocare Ike gli darà parecchie soddisfazioni, ma non vuole farsi vedere troppo interessato.  
Oberon quando ha finito è luminoso e dalla pelliccia fulva e ben pettinata. Ike gli fa i complimenti, mentre cerca ancora di abbassarsi il membro, guardando poi il medico.  
  
-Sei bellissimo, Oberon.-  
  
Alexander gli sorride, avvicinandosi a lui per accarezzargli una spalla. È ancora più morbido di prima al tatto, estremamente piacevole da toccare.  
  
-Adesso vi manca solo da lavare i denti, poi sarete pronti per dormire.-  
  
Dice a entrambi, guardando però principalmente Oberon. Il demone fa le fusa e questa volta non gli salta addosso per toccarlo, ricordando come l'altro l'avesse allontanato. Quindi lo ascolta e prende subito lo spazzolino, lavandosi veloce. Ike si avvicina, e lo guarda curioso.  
  
-È morbido?-  
  
-Molto.-  
  
Alexander risponde, sogghignando.  
  
-Vuoi provarlo?-  
  
Lo punzecchia. Ike aggrotta le sopracciglia, poi avvicina la mano e carezza Oberon. Cerca di non sciogliersi, è morbidissimo! Si trova a strofinare la mano su e giù con un sorriso ebete.  
  
-Vuoi che vi lasci soli?-  
  
Alexander gli chiede ironicamente in tono malizioso, sussurrandogli all'orecchio da dietro le spalle. Ike si gira subito verso di lui, ringhiando.  
  
-Non diciamo idiozie.-  
  
Disse subito, lasciando andare il pelo di Oberon, che li guardava curioso.  
  
-E se non ho sonno, cosa dovrei fare?-  
  
Chiede ancora Ike, cercando di cambiare argomento.  
Alexander indietreggia di un passo, ridacchiando divertito.  
  
-Dormi lo stesso. Domani cominceremo con gli esperimenti.-  
  
Gli spiega. Esce dalla cella, chiudendo le sbarre.  
  
-Oh, giusto per non farvi venire dubbi... vi è vietato toccarvi.-  
  
Aggiunge. Ike si era appoggiato al letto nuovamente, sospirando, prima di lavarsi i denti. Alla sua frase però sgranò gli occhi.  
  
-Pure?!-  
  
Commentò con un lungo lamento.  
  
-Certo. Potrebbe causare dati sbagliati nei test.-  
  
Spiega con un sorriso, abbassando la luce della cella. Gli insulti di Ike si persero nel buio, e scomparvero nel sonno in cui caddero entrambi i due schiavi poco dopo. Il mattino dopo, Alexander entra nel laboratorio con il carrello del cibo. Si avvicina alla cella e ne accende gradatamente la luce.  
  
-Sveglia, è mattina.-  
  
Li chiama in tono gentile. Oberon si alza immediatamente, correndo intorno al carrello. Ike si asciuga la saliva e smette di russare, per strofinarsi gli occhi e avvicinarsi con molta meno reattività.  
  
-Dormito bene?-  
  
Chiede loro, sollevando il tavolo della cella dal pavimento. Apre il carrello e mette loro davanti un piatto con due uova sode e due salsicce a testa, pane tostato, yogurt bianco e macedonia di frutta fresca. Da bere hanno acqua e succo d'arancia.  
Ike deve dire che apprezza molto queste scelte culinarie. Mangia con gusto, mentre Oberon ingoia tutto molto velocemente e ben felice. Ha finito prima dell'uomo, e si avvicina al dottore, chiedendosi se finalmente voglia essere soddisfatto.  
Alexander aspetta che finiscano entrambi di mangiare prima di riporre i piatti vuoti nel carrello e metterlo da parte fuori dalla porta della cella.  
  
-Prima di cominciare, ho bisogno che vi masturbiate.-  
  
Dice loro con un sorriso compiaciuto. Oberon lo guarda un po' deluso. Vorrebbe tanto toccare il padrone, ma se chiede queste cose...  
Si allontana, e tranquillo inizia a toccarsi il petto e le ali, mentre con una mano si afferra il membro immerso nei peli e si tocca senza vergogna, sapendo che ad alcuni piace così. Strani loro.  
Ike lo guarda sorpreso dalla sua presa d'iniziativa, e lentamente lo imita, prendendo il membro a riposo e iniziando a carezzarsi la punta coperta dal prepuzio.  
Alexander continua a sorridere, spostando lo sguardo da uno all'altro. Osservarli toccarsi è un'ottima fonte di informazioni, gli fa capire quali sono i loro punti più sensibili e come preferiscono essere toccati. E' molto utile, specialmente quando deve testare certi tipi di farmaci.  
Mentre Oberon si sfiora leggero le ali, con la coda si circonda il membro, usando quella per stimolarsi, mentre in maniera molto teatrale si carezza ancora il petto e le ascelle, mugolando per dare più spettacolo. Ike invece si prende il membro con due mani, con una si tocca il prepuzio, ci gioca un po', poi si ferma e guarda il medico.  
  
-Possiamo almeno urinare, prima?-  
  
-Ah, certo. Anzi, è meglio se lo fate prima.-  
  
Risponde Alexander, facendogli segno di fare pure. Ike fa segno a Oberon, che si ferma e lo osserva tirare indietro il prepuzio e urinare. Lo guarda un poco, poi lo imita avvicinandosi. Si pulisce il membro con l'acqua al posto della carta, e torna subito davanti al dottore. Ike fa più lentamente, e rimane interdetto nel vederlo lavarsi il membro nel lavandino. Alexander sorride incoraggiante a Oberon vedendolo così solerte. Il demone è talmente semplice da controllare da essere quasi noioso. Però deve ammettere che nella sua semplicità è adorabile. Poi lancia un'occhiata a Ike, che sembra metterci un po' troppo tempo.  
  
-Tutto ok, Ike?-  
  
Gli chiede infatti, curioso.  
  
-Si è lavato con l'acqua.-  
  
Commenta dubbioso.  
  
-Per i tuoi esperimenti posso usare la carta o...?-  
  
Chiede, indicando la carta igienica vicina al gabinetto. Ike borbotta tra sé e sé, poi usa l'acqua anche lui e torna dall'altro, riprendendo velocemente a toccarsi per recuperare il tempo perduto. Oberon riesce ad eccitarsi abbastanza velocemente, o quanto meno a sembrare tale. Infatti sorride trionfante, come se avesse fatto qualcosa di giusto.  
  
-Sei bravissimo, Oberon.-  
  
Lo complimenta infatti Alexander.  
  
-Non vedo l'ora di vederti venire.-  
  
Lo incoraggia, guardandolo con interesse. Guarda anche Ike nello stesso modo, però non gli dice niente per non imbarazzarlo. Ha bisogno che entrambi vengano, gli servono "vuoti" per il suo esperimento.  
Oberon strizza il proprio membro ed eiacula con un gemito piacevole, e si riposa chiudendo le ali. Ike ci prova, ma poco dopo scuote la testa.  
  
-Non riesco così velocemente, non ho più vent'anni.-  
  
Ringhia piano.  
  
-Non preoccuparti, non c'è fretta. Prenditi il tempo che ti serve.-  
  
Lo rassicura Alexander. Si avvicina a Oberon e si siede accanto a lui, pulendolo con una salvietta umida. Gli accarezza i capelli dolcemente, premiando così la sua ubbidienza. Oberon è soddisfatto, e si strofina contro di lui, facendo di nuovo le fusa. Ike lo guarda per un attimo, prima di girarsi e poggiare la testa contro il muro, cercando di concentrarsi. Chiude gli occhi, e si tocca ancora, ma non sente lo stimolo. Ci riflette, e poi chiama con un cenno il medico, a bassa voce.  
Alexander smette di coccolare Oberon per avvicinarsi a Ike.  
  
-Ti serve una mano?-  
  
Gli chiede maliziosamente all'orecchio, sedendosi accanto a lui. Ike apre un occhio, guardandolo male. Gli secca chiederglielo.  
  
-Evidentemente non sono dell'umore per farlo da solo.-  
  
Mormora, allontanandosi dal muro per sedersi sul letto, vicino a lui.  
  
-Ed altrettanto evidentemente preferisci me ad Oberon.-  
  
Lo prende in giro, sfiorandogli le cosce con la punta delle dita, risalendo lentamente dal ginocchio verso l'inguine.  
  
-Oberon è un bambino.-  
  
Commenta piano. Non si sentirebbe a suo agio con lui. Il tocco di Alexander invece fa l'effetto desiderato. Le sue dita fanno subito reagire il suo membro, che si solleva piano ad ogni centimetro che l'altro tocca.  
  
-Ti sentiresti come se stessi approfittando di lui?-  
  
Continua a schernirlo bonariamente, tenendo il tono di voce basso e languido. Una volta raggiunto il suo inguine appoggia l'intera mano sulle sue cosce per percorrerle al contrario, lentamente, spostandole poi nell'intero coscia prima di risalire di nuovo.  
  
-Un po'.-  
  
Mormora Ike a bassa voce, percependo il sangue riempire il corpo cavernoso. Le sue dita sono molto piacevoli, e continuano a mandargli buone sensazioni. È bello averle sul corpo, che gli carezzano la pelle e i peli irsuti ma ora ben pettinati e puliti. Gli viene la pelle d'oca man mano che il suo palmo scorre.  
  
-A lui non dispiacerebbe. Credo che muoia dalla voglia di soddisfare qualcuno.-  
  
Ridacchia, risalendo con le dita sull'inguine di Ike. Lo accarezza attorno ai genitali, stuzzicando abilmente i suoi peli e la sua pelle sensibile, massaggiandolo all'altezza del legamento inguinale.  
Ike ringhia. Non risponde alla sua provocazione, perché è troppo occupato a sfruttare l'eccitazione che Alexander gli provoca per scoprire il glande, iniziando a masturbarsi ora più facilmente, ansimando a bassa voce. I peli si rizzano tutti, e i testicoli si rassodano avvicinandosi al membro.  
  
-Sei troppo buono per il tuo bene, Ike.-  
  
Gli mormora il medico in tono languido, sporgendosi verso di lui in modo che lo schiavo riesca a percepire il suo respiro contro le labbra. Porta una mano sopra al suo membro, giocherellando con i suoi folti peli pubici, mentre sposta l'altra sotto i suoi testicoli per massaggiargli il perineo. Il respiro dell'altro contro le labbra è estremamente sensuale. Le dita non gli toccano il membro ma gli tirano i peli, e sente il sesso tirare nel tentativo di avvicinarsi di più alla sua mano. Quando sente l'altra stimolare il perineo stringe le natiche, mentre primi piccoli gemiti gli escono dalla labbra. Aumenta la velocità con cui si tocca, più che eccitato.  
Alexander sogghigna compiaciuto delle sue reazioni, osservando le sue espressioni di piacere mentre muove abilmente le dita sulla sua pelle.  
Si decide a sfiorargli la base del membro, massaggiandola delicatamente allo stesso ritmo con cui muove le dita in maniera circolare sul suo perineo.  
Ike ha il volto rilassato, le palpebre abbassate, le labbra socchiuse che lasciano piccoli gemiti. Il perineo è sensibile così come la base del suo membro. Stringe i denti, sentendo come non accadeva da molto tempo un orgasmo assai veloce avvicinarsi.  
Non appena Alexander si accorge della condizione di Ike sogghigna compiaciuto.  
  
-Vieni per me, Ike.-  
  
Gli ordina in tono sensuale a pochi centimetri dalle labbra. Avvolge la base del suo membro con le dita, premendo il pollice contro l'attaccatura dello scroto per stimolarlo ulteriormente e aiutarlo a raggiungere l'orgasmo.  
Con un verso gutturale, Ike viene con un getto veloce, due, lunghi e pieni di liquidi. Il sudore gli imperla i peli pubici, e il suo membro largo trema piacevolmente tra le sue dita. Sente il suo pollice e geme ancora, il suo orgasmo ancora più piacevole.  
Alexander lo accompagna con le dita fino alla fine dell'orgasmo prima di ritrarre le mani. Recupera una salvietta umida e la usa per pulirlo, accarezzandogli poi i capelli.  
  
-Sei stato bravo.-  
  
Lo loda, senza però prenderlo in giro per una volta. Ike si ritrova a sorridere alla sua frase.  
  
-Grazie.-  
  
Dice a bassa voce, felice di sentire la sua sincerità. Si lascia pulire con piacere, e la cosa gli ricorda di nuovo una situazione più semplice, più usuale, dove ha un padrone umano. Alexander gli dà una leggera pacca sulla coscia prima di rialzarsi.  
  
-Adesso, se vi siete ripresi abbastanza, avrei bisogno di voi.-  
  
Dice in tono tranquillo, indicando il laboratorio. I due lo seguono tranquilli, anche Ike, per una volta. Entrano nel laboratorio guardandosi attorno, in attesa di ulteriori istruzioni.  
Alexander li guida verso la scrivania con il computer, facendo loro cenno di sedersi sulle sedie di fronte ad esso. Recupera dalla tasca del camice una boccetta, da cui preleva due compresse, che appoggia su un fazzoletto pulito.  
-Dovrete ingoiare questa pastiglia e io monitorerò le vostre reazioni. È uno stimolante per la produzione di sperma, perciò è molto importante che resistiate alla voglia di toccarvi il più a lungo possibile.- spiega loro, anche se sa che probabilmente solo Ike ha capito pienamente cosa subiranno. Ike annuisce, e in effetti Oberon piega appena la testa, ma poi conferma anche lui. Prende la pastiglia e cerca dell'acqua, mentre Ike la ingoia a secco, per poi guardarlo.  
  
-C'è rischio che ci faccia stare male?-  
  
Chiede. Alexander offre un bicchiere d'acqua a entrambi.  
  
-C'è sempre questo rischio, anche con i farmaci già in vendita. Ma sono abbastanza bassi.-  
  
Conferma. Apre il primo cassetto della scrivania e recupera dei sensori adesivi molto più piccoli di quelli che aveva usato in palestra. Si alza e gira attorno alla scrivania per raggiungere i due, inginocchiandosi fra le loro gambe per attaccarglieli. Diversi vengono posizionati sul loro pene e sullo scroto, mentre un paio vengono messi sull'inguine e sull'interno coscia.  
  
-Qualsiasi cosa strana sentiate ditemelo.-  
  
Ordina loro con un sorriso rassicurante. Oberon lo beve subito con l'acqua, e attende curioso i sensori che il medico gli mette. Ike solleva appena un angolo del labbro, cercando di non dare a vedere come le mani del medico gli facciano provare certe sensazioni. Trova buffo avere attaccati tutti quei piccoli oggetti addosso. Inizia subito a concentrarsi sul proprio corpo, inspirando e poggiando i palmi sulle ginocchia. Attende in silenzio che la pillola faccia effetto, silenzioso, mentre invece Oberon si agita appena.  
  
-Va tutto bene, Oberon. Dobbiamo aspettare un po'.-  
  
Alexander lo rassicura, accarezzandogli i capelli.  
  
-Se sarai bravo per pranzo ti porterò anche un dolce.-  
  
Lo incoraggia. Ike non sembra aver bisogno di questi trucchetti per stare calmo, quindi non gli offre nemmeno il "premio". Oberon invece si aggrappa a lui, mugolando. Il computer inizia a suonare piano. Ike alza lo sguardo sul demone, curioso.  
  
-Sta già facendo effetto su di lui?-  
  
-A quanto pare.-  
  
Alexander gira lo schermo del computer per poterlo vedere anche con Oberon attaccato addosso.  
  
-Come ti senti, Oberon?-  
  
Gli chiede dolcemente, accarezzandogli una guancia. Una piccola lacrima scende dall'occhio sinistro del demone, che fa uscire la lingua biforcuta e lunga e circonda la mano del medico. Inizia a strofinarsi su di lui, il membro già nuovamente rigido contro la sua gamba. Ike sbatte un paio di volte gli occhi, guardandoli.  
  
-Uh. Sembra quasi un afrodisiaco.-  
  
-Sì, è un effetto collaterale.-  
  
Spiega a Ike.  
  
-Va tutto bene, Oberon. Resisti, ce la puoi fare.-  
  
Lo incoraggia, asciugandogli la lacrima dall'occhio e allontanando la gamba da lui. Si fa lasciare la mano per girargli attorno e abbracciargli le spalle da dietro, riprendendo ad accarezzargli i capelli mentre controlla i dati sul computer.  
In quel modo il demone non riesce a sfogarsi, e rimane bloccato da Alexander. Ike deve ammettere che è sorpreso del modo gentile in cui il medico si pone, riflettendo sul suo comportamento e sul suo grande piano. È intelligente. Riesce a gestire bene uno schiavo come Oberon. Quello infatti si muove ma non forza troppo il suo abbraccio, resistendo per oltre cinque minuti prima di piagnucolare il suo desiderio di eiaculare.  
  
-Shh.-  
  
Lo rassicura, cullandolo piano. I dati che sta raccogliendo sono molto interessanti. Il problema sarà riuscire a tenerlo a bada fino all'eiaculazione spontanea, ma Oberon è addestrato talmente bene che per ora non ha difficoltà a trattenerlo.  
Qualche nuova lacrima gli esce dagli angoli degli occhi, e dopo altri minuti si tende sotto di lui, cercando di non aprire le ali per non allontanare il medico, un mugolio crescente che gli esce dalla gola. Ike sembra quasi non accorgersi di come i suoi testicoli si siano appesantiti, e rimane a controllare curioso il demone, preoccupato per lui.  
  
-Stai andando benissimo, Oberon. Sei bravissimo.-  
  
Lo rassicura e incoraggia ancora, baciandogli via qualche lacrima.  
  
-Devi solo resistere ancora un po'.-  
  
Per il momento resta concentrato su Oberon, anche se dai dati sul computer nota che anche a Ike sta iniziando a fare effetto. Però essendo più ritardato può prima occuparsi del demone. Oberon sembra mugolare e cercare di aggrapparsi a lui, palesemente perso nelle sue attenzioni. Annuisce, piagnucolando piano per la voglia che gli fa esplodere i genitali. In altri pochi minuti Oberon eiacula solo muovendo le cosce, facendo esplodere parecchio più sperma del normale. Ike scuote la testa.  
  
-Non va bene per la sua specie.-  
  
-Non se fatto spesso.-  
  
Concorda il medico.  
  
-Sei stato bravissimo, Oberon. Ti piace il budino? Posso portartene uno per pranzo.-  
  
Si complimenta con il demone, lasciandolo andare per recuperare dalla scrivania un tampone con cui preleva un campione di sperma. Poi prende delle salviette e lo ripulisce, accarezzandogli gentilmente un braccio. Oberon annuisce felice, e si siede spossato sulla piccola sedia, addormentandosi quasi subito. Ike lo osserva curioso, per poi guardare il medico.  
  
-Non se fatto spesso? Stava soffrendo!-  
  
Alexander si assicura che Oberon non rischi di cadere dalla sedia nel sonno prima di guardare Ike con un sopracciglio alzato e un ghigno divertito.  
  
-Non ti hanno mai fatto edging?-  
  
Gli chiede in tono divertito. Ike aggrotta le sopracciglia a sua volta.  
  
-Non indotto da un farmaco che mi fa esplodere le palle.-  
  
Commenta acido.  
  
-È la stessa cosa, semplicemente invece di avere uno stimolo esterno è interno.-  
  
Gli spiega divertito. Abbassa lo sguardo fra le sue gambe, sogghignando.  
  
-Direi che sta facendo effetto anche a te.-  
  
Lo guarda di nuovo negli occhi.  
  
-Tu non hai bisogno di essere rassicurato e coccolato, vero?-  
  
Lo prende in giro il medico.  
  
-Sono adulto e vaccinato.-  
  
Risponde tranquillo, allargando le cosce e osservando sorpreso il suo scroto.  
  
-Sono più grossi. Sembra quasi che abbiano ricevuto iniezioni di soluzione salina.-  
  
Commenta ancora Ike, toccando un testicolo con un dito.  
  
-Non toccarti.-  
  
Lo rimprovera subito Alexander.  
  
-Sono più grossi perché il farmaco ha favorito la produzione di sperma, è normale. E' quello che vogliamo raggiungere.-  
  
Gli spiega subito dopo.  
  
-Piacciono quando sono grossi.-  
  
Commenta Ike quasi con un sorriso, tirando indietro il dito quando l'altro glielo ordina.  
  
-Cercavano di farmeli gonfiare spesso.-  
  
Alexander fa spallucce.  
  
-Ognuno ha le sue preferenze. C'è a chi piacciono grossi e a chi piace vedere un getto potente.-  
  
Commenta semplicemente.  
  
-Mh. Oppure cerca di far ingravidare più facilmente una schiava.-  
  
Mormora Ike quasi più a se stesso che al medico.  
  
-Anche quello è vero. La riproduzione degli schiavi è importante.-  
  
Commenta a sua volta Alexander.  
  
-A te come piacciono?-  
  
-A me? Vuoi sapere se fai parte delle mie preferenze?-  
  
Ribatte ancora divertito, leccandosi provocatoriamente le labbra.  
  
Ike cerca di non arrossire alla sua frase ma il suo membro si agita in risposta.  
  
-No, quello che intendo...-  
  
Inizia, imbarazzato.  
  
-È se preferisci i testicoli grossi, piccoli, o un getto... potente?-  
  
Alexander ridacchia del suo imbarazzo.  
  
-A me piacciono sani e nella norma.- risponde tranquillamente, divertito della sua reazione imbarazzata.  
  
-Non è molto divertente.-  
  
Borbotta, girando appena lo sguardo.  
  
-Cosa non è divertente? Essere sani?-  
  
Chiede in tono sarcastico.  
  
-Pensavo che avessi un qualche kink come tutti.-  
  
Risponde serio, come spesso accadeva non sa prendere il sarcasmo e l'ironia del medico molto bene.  
  
-Oh, non ti preoccupare che li ho anch'io.-  
  
Ribatte maliziosamente il dottore, ghignando. Ike fa una mezza pernacchia, iniziando a trovare gradevole quella distrazione, ora che i testicoli si erano fatti particolarmente pesanti e fastidiosi. Il membro si era gonfiato quasi di riflesso, il prepuzio che scivolava lentamente indietro.  
  
-E non vuoi condividerli?-  
  
-Per pretendere di odiarmi sembri particolarmente interessato ai miei gusti sessuali.-  
  
Lo prende in giro, appoggiandosi alla scrivania con il sedere e reggendosi con le mani, quasi per mettersi in mostra. Nel frattempo sta tenendo d'occhio le sue reazioni, guardando sia il computer sia il membro di Ike.  
  
-Il povero Oberon vorrebbe tanto saperli e aiutarti a sfogarli, ma tu non glielo permetti.-  
  
Prova a rigirare lo schiavo con un ghigno. Inizia a stringere i braccioli della sedia, il sudore che gli imperla di nuovo i peli pubici e anche le tempie. Nota il sedere del medico per la prima volta, messo in risalto dalla pressione della scrivania. Chissà quanto è sodo. Maledizione, cosa pensa?  
Alexander ridacchia.  
  
-Ma Oberon sta dormendo al momento.-  
  
Ribatte il medico.  
  
-E tu? Che kink hai?-  
  
Gli ritorce contro la sua stessa domanda. Nota dove cade lo sguardo di Ike e decide di provocarlo ulteriormente senza essere troppo esplicito, accavallando le gambe una davanti all'altra in maniera naturale, mettendo ancora più in risalto la natica appoggiata alla scrivania. Ike tiene d'occhio il movimento delle sue gambe, e nel vedere il suo sedere spuntare sente il membro tremare e il glande scoprirsi completamente. Si lecca appena le labbra, velocemente, per poi tornare a dare attenzione alla sua frase.  
  
-Mh? Io?-  
  
-Chi altri?-  
  
Ribatte.  
  
-Hai l'aria di uno che sa esattamente cosa gli piace e cosa no.-  
  
Tenere Ike distratto gli fa comodo per l'esperimento, gli permette di raccogliere più dati, perciò perché non approfittarne con domande interessanti? Ike si guarda un po' attorno, e poi torna ad osservare l'uomo.  
  
-Lo Spider Walking. L'edging. Il sounding, se fatto bene. Non mi piace il dolore, ma lo sopporto. L'anale non mi secca. Le iniezioni saline me le hanno fatte piacere a forza di farmele.-  
  
Ridacchia piano. Poi tace, non vuole dire che gli piacciono le coccole e l'affetto come, crede, ad ogni essere umano.  
  
-E che altro?-  
  
Alexander chiede interessato. Ha la sensazione che gli stia nascondendo qualcosa...  
  
-Nulla.-  
  
Commenta Ike troppo veloce, stringendo un po' l'ano per sottolineare quel suo ritirarsi. Con che coraggio poteva dire quanto desiderasse un partner che lo stringesse e gli sussurrasse parole dolci?  
  
-Mh.-  
  
Alexander risponde, poco convinto. Però per il momento lascia correre.  
  
-A me piacciono le corde.-  
  
Confessa. Gli sembra uno scambio equo di informazioni. Ike sbatte appena gli occhi, sorpreso da quella confessione. Non aveva nessun bisogno di dirlo. Ridacchia appena, ma non per prenderlo in giro.  
  
-Oh. È una bella cosa. Io non sono molto pratico, ma potrai provare su di me.-  
  
Dice l’uomo senza pensarci.  
  
-È forse una confessione che ti piaccio, Ike?-  
  
Ovviamente il dottore lo prende subito in giro, ghignando maliziosamente. Lui gira la testa altrove, per non guardarlo negli occhi. Il dolore ai testicoli però inizia a essere difficile da ignorare. Torna a guardarli, ringhiando appena.  
Alexander ridacchia, seguendo poi il suo sguardo.  
  
-Fanno male?-  
  
Chiede poi in tono professionale, guardando lo schermo per leggere i valori dei sensori.  
  
-Sì. Resistere inizia a essere difficile.-  
  
Risponde il più anziano tornando a guardarsi le gonadi gonfie. Stringe i pugni, sospirando appena.  
  
-Se non pensi di riuscire a non toccarti posso bloccarti le mani.-  
  
Lo avvisa, spostando lo sguardo fra lui e lo schermo del pc.  
  
-Per chi mi hai preso?-  
  
Ringhia con aria quasi offesa. Chiude gli occhi, il petto che si alza e si abbassa, coperto di peli, mentre il sudore inizia a imperlargli tutto il corpo. È davvero... difficile resistere.  
  
-Questo farmaco è fatto apposta per non farvi resistere.-  
  
Spiega semplicemente, facendo spallucce.  
  
-Non riuscire a trattenersi fa parte degli effetti desiderati.-  
  
Ike ringhia appena, mentre il suo membro nuovamente si gonfia pieno di voglia. Sta per esplodere?  
  
-Quanto... sono durato?-  
  
Chiede con fatica.  
  
-Stai ancora durando.-  
  
Gli fa notare il medico, preparando però il tampone. Dai dati che rilevano i sensori non gli manca molto.  
  
-È un buon risultato?-  
  
Chiede, chiudendo gli occhi e leccandosi le labbra. Sì, sente lo sperma che non riesce più a rimanere nei testicoli. Scivola lentamente nella prostata gonfia, piena di liquido zuccherino. Quando sarà piena e gli spermatozooi saranno mescolati alla loro bevanda energetica, esploderà.  
  
-Lo è, sì. Grazie a te sto raccogliendo parecchi dati interessanti.-  
  
Dice mentre guarda lo schermo. Si gira verso di lui e si lecca le labbra, appoggiando il tampone sul tavolo. Si sporge su di lui, appoggiando le mani sulle sue per aiutarlo a controllare l'istinto di toccarsi.  
  
-Vieni quando vuoi.-  
  
Gli dice in tono sensuale, guardando la sua espressione. Il tocco delle sue mani basta a far irrigidire i capezzoli a Ike. Improvvisamente si vede legato, con le corde che gli circondano e gli strizzano i genitali così doloranti.  
Solleva le palpebre, e vedendo il suo volto digrigna i denti. In poco eiacula possente, il membro che si agita su e giù mentre schizza più lontano e più forte. Non ricordava un getto così imponente, geme s bocca aperta, sorpreso da se stesso, mentre il suo corpo si svuota con parecchio sperma che schizza in avanti.  
Qualche schizzo riesce addirittura a raggiungere il camice di Alexander, che però non se ne cura.  
Sogghigna compiaciuto il dottore, raddrizzandosi per recuperare il tampone. Preleva un campione, accarezzandogli poi i capelli.  
  
-Sei andato meglio di quanto avessi previsto.-  
  
Gli fa i complimenti. L'uomo sbuffa, contento. I capelli crespi sono più morbidi dopo la doccia con quegli shampoo specifici. Sospira e si appoggia alla sedia, guardando solo in quel momento ciò che ha combinato.  
  
-Oh. Ti ho sporcato.-  
  
-È solo il camice, lo indosso apposta per non sporcarmi i vestiti.-  
  
Gli spiega sogghignando. È adorabile il fatto che se ne preoccupi. In quei momenti di post orgasmo, quando la lucidità è inferiore al solito, traspare un lato tenero che non si sarebbe aspettato la prima volta che l'ha visto.  
  
-Mmmh.-  
  
Riesce solo a mugolare, la stanchezza che lo prende più del normale.  
  
-È stancante.-  
  
Commenta piano, capendo il crollo di sonno di Oberon.  
  
-Sì, è normale. Pensi di riuscire a tornare a letto?-  
  
Gli chiede in tono gentile, guardandolo rischiare di addormentarsi come un sasso. Annuisce, e lentamente si solleva e si guarda attorno. Va a sciacquarsi la faccia al lavandino, e torna da lui poco dopo, lavati anche i genitali.  
Prende Oberon e lo porta lentamente nel letto, sospirando per lo sforzo. Alexander lo segue per aiutarlo quando lo vede troppo traballante.  
  
-Grazie per Oberon.-  
  
Gli dice quando lo porta a letto.  
  
-Adesso riposate. Tornerò all'ora di pranzo.-  
  
Gli raccomanda prima di chiudere le sbarre e abbassare la luce della cella. Ike annuisce ma non risponde. Quando vede chiudere la porta ha la mascella contratta, ma non dice nulla. Si stende, e si addormenta velocemente.  
Alexander torna al computer, processando i dati per un'oretta prima di prendere i campioni di sperma e uscire per andare ad analizzarli.  
Oberon si è svegliato nel frattempo. Annoiato, si è messo a stuzzicare Ike che dorme, toccandolo qua e là con la coda, divertito.  
Quando Alexander ritorna Ike è aggrappato alle sbarre.  
  
-Ti prego, dai qualcosa da fare a Oberon.-  
  
Chiede quasi disperato.  
  
-Che succede?-  
  
Chiede in rimando il medico in tono confuso, avvicinandosi alla cella. Ike indica il demone appeso al contrario al lavandino.  
  
-Mi sono svegliato e avevo la coda di Oberon infilata su per il culo. Dagli qualcosa da fare, te ne prego.-  
  
Alexander scoppia a ridere.  
  
-Non avevo tenuto conto che essendo così giovane si sarebbe ripreso tanto in fretta.-  
  
Si scusa, aprendo la cella per farli uscire.  
  
-Per ora non ho nulla da farvi fare, posso aprirvi la palestra fino all'ora di pranzo.-  
  
Propone come alternativa al non fare nulla. Ike borbotta, e subito Oberon si lancia fuori, svolazzando in giro per il laboratorio. Ike guarda il medico, poi segue Oberon fino alla palestra.  
  
-Ho paura di quello che potrebbe farmi più avanti.-  
  
Commenta atono.  
  
-Vi procurerò dei passatempo.-  
  
Alexander ridacchia, aprendo loro la palestra.  
  
-Mi raccomando, non fatevi male, non ho voglia di giustificare un infortunio sotto la mia supervisione.-  
  
Dice loro prima di tornare al computer con i dati della mattina da finire di sistemare.Ike si mette a correre di nuovo, mentre Oberon vola da uno strumento all'altro, non impegnandosi realmente, ma comunque intrattenuto rispetto a quella cella vuota e senza distrazioni. Alexander passa un'altra oretta al computer prima di finire di analizzare i dati.  
Poi raggiunge i due schiavi e li osserva fare esercizio dallo stipite della porta.  
Oberon sta guardando Ike allenarsi, mentre tranquillo ha deciso di mettersi a pettinarsi con le dita le ali. L'uomo invece si è messo a fare addominali, parlando del più e del meno con il demone, incerto su quanto possa dilungarsi in complessità e lunghezza di discorsi.  
Alexander testa zitto ad ascoltare, interessato. Aveva notato subito come Ike fosse quasi paterno nei confronti di Oberon, sicuramente perché il demone ha gli stessi atteggiamenti di un bambino, ma non si aspettava che gli parlasse così liberamente. Tantomeno mentre faceva ginnastica.  
  
-Non mi sembra che tu capisca in cosa siamo finiti.-  
  
Gli dice Ike, sbuffano per lo sforzo.  
  
-Abbiamo la nostra vita che terminerà a breve, probabilmente. O non lo so, magari camperemo ancora. Ma in queste condizioni? Allucinante.-  
  
Oberon lo ascolta attento, visto che gli hanno insegnato ad essere sempre pronto ad ascoltare i suoi padroni. Anche Alexander ascolta, aspettando di sentire altro prima di intervenire. Per il momento non può negare che ciò che dice Ike sia un punto di vista valido.  
  
-Almeno prima avevamo dei regali, una stanza, vivevamo per fare da... concubine ai nostri padroni. Qui veniamo usati per testare medicinali che ci uccideranno. Siamo come dei topi da laboratorio, e siamo trattati come tali. Ci danno le ruote su cui girare, da mangiare e un letto. Ci tengono puliti. Ma non ci danno altro da fare. Non abbiamo scopo, capisci?-  
  
Continua, fermandosi poi per riprendere fiato.  
  
-I medicinali che prendete hanno già superato i test di tossicità.-  
  
Interviene Alexander. Ike si gira a guardarlo, sospirando in un ultimo tentativo di riprendersi prima di allenarsi.  
  
-Almeno una consolazione.-  
  
Alexander ridacchia.  
  
-Come sei pessimista. Avresti preferito finire come donatore di organi?-  
  
Ike si irrigidisce, ma poi riprende ad allenarsi, piegandosi su e giù, gli addominali ben scolpiti che si notano nel movimento.  
  
-Preferivo vivere decentemente.-  
  
-Comportati bene e ti verranno dati dei premi. Non credo che ti abbiano mai fatto regali per nulla.-  
  
Gli ricorda, seguendo i suoi movimenti con lo sguardo. Ike borbotta ancora. Non gli piace quello che il medico dice, ma è anche quella una verità. Una delle tante. Sempre se si accetta di vivere come schiavi.  
  
-Ti sei già guadagnato un piccolo extra stamattina, non puoi certo pretendere di avere tutto subito.-  
  
Continua, avvicinandoglisi.  
  
-Continua a fare il bravo e tornerai a vivere in una gabbia dorata.-  
  
Lo incoraggia il medico.  
  
-Meglio di adesso di certo. Ma non pensare che mi vada bene.-  
  
Dice semplicemente Ike, borbottando ancora, tirandosi su per guardarlo. È abituato a girare nudo, ma al tempo stesso non riesce ad evitare di pensare a certe cose quando il medico è vicino.  
  
-No, certo. Tu non sei come Oberon, a cui bastano un sorriso e una carezza per stare tranquillo.-  
  
Si gira a guardare il demone, sorridendogli per dimostrare le sue parole.  
  
-Tu sei inquieto, sai come potresti vivere, ma non puoi. E lo rimpiangi.-  
  
Continua, guardando di nuovo Ike.  
  
-Non sei uno che si rassegna al proprio destino, cerchi di cambiarlo.-  
  
Ike non risponde. Sa che ciò che Alexander dice è dolorosamente vero, purtroppo. Lo sa e sospira, mentre Oberon sorride al suo padrone. A parte la noia, lui non prova rabbia, o l'idea che le cose possano andare meglio.  
  
-Non so se invidiarlo o no.-  
  
Alexander fa spallucce.  
  
-Su questo non posso aiutarti.-  
  
Gli dà una pacca sulla spalla, sorridendo scherzosamente.  
  
-Per ora pensa al pranzo.-  
  
Lo incoraggia. Ike fa un verso che era un po' lamentela e un po' una risata. Ma il pranzo effettivamente lo tira su di morale, e si alza, massaggiandosi le braccia e le gambe, cariche di energia dopo la palestra. La sente crepitare nei muscoli, e sa che se non la sfoga diventerà acido lattico. Si mette a fare un paio di esercizi di stretching, mentre Oberon alla parola pranzo si avvicina al medico.  
  
-Arriverà a breve.-  
  
Rassicura entrambi, accarezzando un braccio ad Oberon.  
  
-Poi vi cercherò qualcosa da fare per quando non ci sono. Avete preferenze?-  
  
Oberon indica il soffitto, con un gran sorriso. Ike guarda in alto, poi osserva il medico.  
  
-Vedere fuori sarebbe piacevole. A me piacerebbe anche avere, umh, dei libri.-  
  
-Purtroppo non ci sono finestre qui. C'è però una televisione, posso sintonizzarla su un canale di natura.-  
  
Offre in alternativa.  
  
-I libri sono già più fattibili. Che genere?-  
  
Chiede sogghignando ambiguamente.  
  
-Neanche un giardino avete?!-  
  
Risponde arrabbiato Ike, e anche Oberon guarda il medico con un cipiglio a metà tra lo stupito e il contrariato.  
  
-Mmmh. Narrativa.-  
  
Borbotta soltanto.  
  
-Lo abbiamo. Le celle con vista sul giardino sono premi importanti, generalmente ci vogliono settimane per guadagnarsele.-  
  
Spiega con un certo disappunto.  
  
-Regole aziendali.- Si giustifica.  
  
-Almeno viene voglia di lavorare.-  
  
Commenta, stupito dalla sua giustificazione. Che gli dispiaccia?  
  
-Narrativa di che tipo? Avventura? Gialli? Erotica?-  
  
Chiede ancora il medico con un sogghigno divertito.  
  
-Salgari. E gialli.-  
  
Commenta subito Ike, appena rosso, di nuovo. Com'è che il dottore riesce a farlo sentire così... con una tale facilità? Punzecchiare Ike per Alexander è fin troppo facile, ma è così divertente...  
  
-Cercherò di procurarteli.-  
  
Gli concede.  
  
-Non datemi motivo di punirvi e cercherò di ottenere una cella con vista il prima possibile.-  
  
Aggiunge. Ike annuisce, seguendolo. È soddisfatto della risposta, e lo è anche Oberon, che apre le ali e sorride ancora al medico, avvicinandosi per baciargli piano le mani.  
Alexander si lascia baciare sorridendo, prendendo poi Oberon per guidare lui e Ike verso la cella.  
  
-A quest'ora il pranzo dovrebbe essere pronto. Vado a controllare, voi fate i bravi.-  
  
Gli raccomanda prima di chiudere le sbarre. Ike attende che l'altro se ne vada per poi buttarsi sul letto. Sente tutti i muscoli soddisfatti. Un pisolino prima di pranzo non ha mai fatto male a nessuno, e spera che Oberon sia abbastanza tranquillo da non infilargli di nuovo la coda su per il...  
Alexander torna diversi minuti dopo con il solito carrello.  
Quando arriva alla cella la apre e fa sollevare il tavolo.  
Mette loro davanti un'insalata mista con tonno in scatola e noci, già condita. È accompagnata da pane bianco e acqua. Come piccolo extra hanno entrambi un budino al cioccolato.  
Oberon quando si tira su è tutto felice, e parte a mangiare dal dolce. Invece Ike mangia volentieri le noci e l'insalata, e inghiotte tutto con gusto. Non è affatto male, non è abituato ad una cucina simile, deve dire.  
  
-Grazie, dottore!-  
  
Dice Oberon alla fine del budino.  
  
-Prego.-  
  
Gli risponde Alexander con un sorriso, accarezzandogli i capelli.  
Aspetta pazientemente che finiscano, restando fermo con le mani dietro la schiena.  
  
-Mi imbarazza vederti lì in piedi che attendi.-  
  
Mormora Ike con la bocca piena, guardando il medico mentre addenta il pane bianco.  
  
-Perché non ti siedi?-  
  
-Perché sono quasi sempre seduto. Non preoccuparti e mangia.-  
  
Gli risponde semplicemente il loro carceriere, sorridendo. Ike alza un sopracciglio e riprende a mangiare. Quanto era brutto stare a tavola mentre un altro li guardava in piedi, manco fosse un cameriere? Gli viene quasi l'ansia.  
  
-Ti metto così a disagio?-  
  
Gli chiede in tono divertito.  
  
-Metteresti tutti a disagio!-  
  
Risponde piccato, guardando Oberon cercando manforte. Il demone stava mangiando la sua insalata tranquillo, e quando sente lo sguardo dell'uomo lo guarda con aria interrogativa. Smontando così completamente Ike. Alexander ridacchia.  
  
-Direi che è un problema solo tuo.-  
  
Prende infatti in giro Ike. L’altro in risposta gonfia le guance e abbassa la testa, riprendendo a mangiare offeso dalla situazione.  
  
-Non importa.-  
  
Dice subito, ingollando ancora un po' di pane. Alexander ride della sua reazione, ma gli si siede accanto.  
  
-Meglio?-  
  
Lui non risponde, deglutisce con difficoltà e beve dell'acqua per riprendere a parlare, facendo scendere il boccone.  
  
-... Sì.-  
  
Commenta solo, senza guardarlo.  
  
Alexander resta tranquillo per qualche momento prima di accavallare le gambe per far strofinare la scarpa contro la gamba di Ike, fingendo nonchalance. Mentre sta bevendo, Ike sente la sua scarpa e si irrigidisce subito. Tutti i suoi peli si drizzano, e lui odia quella sensazione. Odia quella cosa, del fatto che tutti possono vedere cosa prova perché il suo corpo semplicemente reagisce. Appoggia il bicchiere, e inizia a mangiare il budino, in silenzio.  
Alexander sogghigna divertito. Non dice nulla, ma muove quasi impercettibilmente il piede contro di lui. È troppo divertente provocarlo, reagisce subito!  
Infatti non appena sente di più il suo piede non solo i peli di Ike si drizzano di più, ma anche i suoi capezzoli, che come sempre sono i primi a mostrare i suoi pensieri. Non sa come mai proprio quelli, ma ogni volta si irrigidiscono e diventano grossi. Maledizione.  
  
-Qualcosa non va?-  
  
Chiede in tono malizioso al suo orecchio il medico.  
  
-No. Tutto perfetto.-  
  
Mormora Ike mentre sente le punte dei suoi capezzoli uscire lentamente dall'aoreola, facendosi più appuntiti e grossi.  
  
-Ok.-  
  
Risponde divertito l’altro. Fa finta di niente, continuando a muovere piano il piede contro di lui. Deve pur ammazzare il tempo mentre aspetta che finiscano di mangiare, no?  
Oberon li osserva curioso, mentre invece Ike continua a guardare il budino, che mangia con una lentezza che non vorrebbe. Oltre ai suoi peli, oltre ai capezzoli, anche il membro si solleva lentamente, visibile dal lato di Alexander. Si tira su, e il prepuzio inizia a scivolare indietro con lentezza.  
Alexander sogghigna divertito, guardandolo sottilmente ogni tanto. Ike è così sensibile, per forza adora lo spider walking.  
Nel sentire i movimenti fermarsi, lentamente Ike si rilassa. Chiude appena gli occhi, e guarda davanti a sé finché non termina il budino. Oberon smette di guardarli e mangia gli avanzi che ha ancora sul tavolo, mentre Ike butta giù l'ultimo bicchiere d'acqua.  
  
-Bene, ora che avete finito potete fare un pisolino. Più tardi vi porterò di nuovo in palestra e dopo potrò raccogliere un altro campione di sperma, perciò non potete assolutamente eiaculare.-  
  
Spiega loro, accarezzando distrattamente una coscia a Ike prima di alzarsi.Ike sente di nuovo il membro gonfiarsi a quella carezza. Guarda il dottore con sgomento, le sue parole sono una tortura. Si va a infilare nel letto, piagnucolando aspettandosi già un'erezione per la mezz'ora successiva. Alexander sogghigna divertito alla reazione di Ike, recuperando i piatti e portando via il carrello. Chiude le sbarre e abbassa la luce prima di uscire per andare a mangiare a sua volta.  
Ike riesce ad addormentarsi, ma si risveglia di colpo sentendosi vicino all'orgasmo nel sonno. Non deve venire, maledizione! Non deve! Rimane sveglio, cercando di distrarsi, sperando che il prossimo esperimento arrivi in fretta.  
Alexander torna dopo un paio d'ore, controllando come se la cavano le sue cavie. Non vuole disturbarli se dormono profondamente.  
Mentre Oberon riposa, Ike è sdraiato sul letto, a toccarsi lentamente, la mano in mezzo alle gambe. Non nota l'arrivo di Alexander, e quindi continua a muovere piano il braccio, sospirando rumorosamente.  
Alexander si schiarisce la voce, guardandolo con disapprovazione.  
  
-Credevo di essere stato chiaro quando ho spiegato il programma di oggi pomeriggio.-  
  
Lo rimprovera. L’uomo scatta e si tira su, guardandolo, effettivamente rosso per essere stato colto in flagrante.  
  
-Non avevo intenzione di venire.-  
  
Cerca di giustificarsi, guardandolo rosso in faccia.  
Alexander alza un sopracciglio, guardandolo severamente.  
  
-Credevo che ci tenessi ad avere una finestra.-  
  
Gli ricorda. Ike raddrizza le spalle a quella frase. Se deve morire, che almeno muoia guardando fuori, sperando di ottenere l'accesso all'aperto un giorno. Allontana le mani dal proprio pacco, mettendole dietro la schiena, il membro rigido che svetta e si agita, ma non gli dà soddisfazione.  
Alexander lo guarda ancora con disappunto, aprendo le sbarre per andare a svegliare Oberon con dolcezza.  
Alexander li porta in palestra, mettendo loro addosso di nuovo i sensori per monitorare le loro prestazioni.  
Oberon chiede spiegazioni muovendo piano il gomito del medico, curioso. Ike invece non commenta, rimanendo con lo sguardo basso, me ben concentrato per sembrare ed essere il più calmo possibile.  
  
-Va tutto bene.-  
  
Alexander lo rassicura.  
  
-Ike ha rischiato di essere punito.-  
  
Gli spiega, guardando male Ike.  
  
Ike sbuffa, guardando altrove. Anche quello, gli mancava proprio. Oberon soffia appena, come in disapprovazione, e strofina la testa contro il braccio di Alexander, contento.  
  
-Sì, tu sei bravo.-  
  
Lo rassicura, accarezzandogli i capelli. Oberon scodinzola, mentre Ike riprende silenziosamente a fare palestra, questa volta prendendo un esercizio che rinforzi le braccia.  
  
-Vai a fare esercizio anche tu.-  
  
Alexander incoraggia Oberon, sorridendogli. Va a sedersi alla scrivania, monitorando le loro prestazioni e paragonandole a quelle del giorno prima. Anche quello faceva parte dei test della giornata.  
  
-È questa la nostra routine? In palestra, ad allenarci?-  
  
Chiede Ike da lontano, gonfiando i muscoli delle braccia. Oberon scappa da un esercizio, ma svolazza. Probabilmente vorrebbe poterle sgranchire di più.  
  
-Finché non avremo altri test da fare nel pomeriggio sì.-  
  
Risponde freddamente, senza guardarlo. Lui cercava di dar loro una condizione migliore e Ike non rispettava nemmeno l'unica regola che gli aveva imposto. Che sarebbe durata poche ore, per di più. Ike tiene lo sguardo basso. Sente la freddezza del medico, e la cosa gli fa male all'inguine. Ma come poteva essersi affezionato a quel tipo? Non lo capisce. Ma il fastidio che prova è troppo per ignorarlo ancora. Si avvicina a lui lentamente, e controllando che Oberon non veda si infila veloce sotto la scrivania del medico. Alexander si accorge troppo tardi di quello che vuole fare Ike, allontanando appena la sedia e allargando le gambe per evitare che Ike rimanga incastrato là sotto.  
  
-Cosa stai facendo?-  
  
Sibila per non farsi sentire da Oberon.  
  
-Cerco di far sentire meglio il mio inguine che è depresso da quando mi hai sgridato. È rimasto duro per tutto il tempo da quando mi hai sfiorato, e poi è rimasto duro, desideroso di uno sfogo che non ha avuto.-  
  
Mormora mentre con le mani carezza le gambe di Alexander, per poi risalire con le dita fino al suo inguine.  
  
-Me lo permetti? Non è per chiederti scusa o altro, è chiaro.-  
  
-Cerchi di farlo sentire meglio toccando il mio?-  
  
Gli chiede con un sopracciglio alzato. Sospira rassegnato, appoggiando la schiena alla sedia.  
  
-Sappi che questo non ti salverà dalla tua punizione.-  
  
Lo avvisa. Ike è soddisfatto di come l'altro si è arreso. È da parecchio che è curioso di vedere il sesso del medico, che è sempre rimasto nascosto. Non prova desiderio? Potrebbe far loro qualsiasi cosa, ma non lo ha fatto. Con lentezza carezza piano le sue cosce per sentire i muscoli, prima di risalire e carezzargli il bassoventre, delicato.  
Alexander si rilassa lentamente, guardando i gesti di Ike con curiosità. Deve ammettere che già dal giorno prima gli sarebbe piaciuto sapere se quella bocca così sfacciata potesse essere utile per qualcos'altro...  
Non ha però la minima intenzione di dargli corda, perciò non si apre nemmeno il camice per lasciarsi toccare più direttamente.  
Ike sente il medico abbandonarsi sulla sedia, almeno più di prima. Vuol dire che sta funzionando. Allarga appena il camice per poter arrivare alla cintura, e gliela sfila lentamente. Tira giù la zip e per la prima volta può vedere il suo intimo. Lo osserva curioso, e con un dito lo tocca, desideroso di poter vedere il suo sesso, finalmente capire come è fatto.  
Alexander sotto i pantaloni eleganti indossa dei semplici shorts aderenti neri.  
Quando viene toccato da Ike prende un respiro più profondo, socchiudendo gli occhi. Si sfila gli occhiali, appoggiandoli sulla scrivania.  
Lo sente reagire sotto le sue dita, Ike. Soddisfatto, lo carezza leggero, per poi avvicinare piano le labbra e soffiare sui genitali che si nascondono sotto. È gentile, lo stuzzica con lentezza. Vuole metterci del tempo per stimolare l'uomo, vuole sentirlo godere.  
Alexander si sforza di inspirare con il naso, lasciando uscire dalle labbra solo un piccolo sospiro tremolante.  
Non si aspettava questa delicatezza da Ike, ma la apprezza molto. Soprattutto la apprezza il suo membro, che comincia appena a gonfiarglisi negli shorts.  
Ike non è sicuro di avere capito bene. Ha sentito davvero un piccolo sospiro sfuggire dalla sua gola? Sorride appena, e lentamente strofina il naso contro il membro che inizia a vedersi. Con le mani gli carezza le gambe, per poi risalire e toccare piano la pancia da sopra il camice.  
Alexander muove appena i fianchi per sistemarsi più comodamente sulla sedia, trattenendosi appena dal portare una mano fra i capelli di Ike per accarezzarli.  
Ora che pensa era da parecchio che nessuno si prendeva cura di lui a quel modo, gli erano un po' mancate quelle attenzioni.  
Ike si sposta sul suo ventre, lo tocca con dita leggere, mentre col naso continua a stuzzicare i suoi shorts. Poi con la mano libera scende e infila un dito nell'intimo, per abbassarlo lentamente. Non gioca molto, Ike. È abbastanza diretto, ma ciò non vuol dire che non dà la giusta attenzione ai preliminari. Abbassa lento l'indumento, curioso di vedere finalmente il sesso del medico, trattenendo il respiro.  
Alexander ritrae appena gli addominali al primo contatto, poi si rilassa.  
Si lascia spogliare, sollevando appena i fianchi per rendergli la cosa più comoda.  
Il suo membro è abbastanza nella norma, sia come dimensione sia come aspetto. È proporzionato al corpo snello ma allenato del proprietario, così come lo scroto sotto di esso. È di un colore rosato appena più scuro della pelle candida del medico, sormontato da un ciuffo di peli biondi ben curati, quasi boccolosi.  
Il medico lo aiuta, e questa cosa tranquillizza Ike, che si rilassa a sua volta. Quando vede il suo membro rimane sorpreso. È molto carino, giusto su di lui. Anche il colore che è ben simile alla sua pelle è molto piacevole. Visto che Alexander ama tanto la norma e la salute, quei genitali sono proprio da lui. Abbassa completamente le mutande e tocca gentile i peli biondi, sono molto piacevoli da toccare. Scende anche con l'altra mano e piano sfiora i testicoli e la lunghezza, per sentire che effetto fanno sotto le dita.  
Alexander sospira appena a quelle piacevoli carezze, la sua pelle morbida e sensibile che gli manda ottimi segnali. Non può negare la bravura di Ike, soprattutto considerando che si sta eccitando in fretta.  
Alexander lo fa diventare affamato. Gli dimostra quanto gli piace, ed è sempre un piacere poter toccare qualcuno il cui corpo grida "ancora".  
Quindi continua leggero, per poi scendere con la bocca e baciare piano dai testicoli fino alla punta, lasciando tanti piccoli colpetti di labbra, risalendo lungo tutta la lunghezza fino a baciare la punta ben formata.  
Il respiro di Alexander si fa più profondo e tremolante, i suoi occhi si fanno più lucidi e languidi mentre il suo membro raggiunge la piena erezione sotto le labbra di Ike.  
L'uomo è sorpreso, ma non lo dà a vedere. Di già? Lo tocca leggero, con calma, e scende a baciare con più decisione la sua punta, senza prenderla in bocca, stuzzicandola e basta. Con una mano carezza l'inguine, poi scende e strofina piano il perineo. Invece con l'altra risale, gli tocca i peli, e scivola sotto gli strati di tessuto per toccare piano l'ombelico nudo, infilandoci dentro un dito delicato.  
Alexander si lascia sfuggire un sospiro più profondo, allargando di più le gambe per lasciare all'altro più accesso.  
Appoggia la testa sullo schienale della sedia, portando una mano sulla testa di Ike per incoraggiarlo a fare di più.  
Quando finalmente Alexander si sbilancia, Ike sorride tra sé e sé vittorioso. La mano sulla propria testa è segno che il suo lavoro sta funzionando. Quindi lo accontenta, avanza con la testa, provando a prendere la sua punta nella bocca calda, sfiorandola piano con i denti prima di iniziare a toccarla con la lingua bollente.  
Alexander strozza un gemito di soddisfazione in gola, cercando di controllarsi. Dannazione, Ike è davvero bravo, vuole farlo impazzire...  
Ike non ha ancora iniziato. Lo succhia delicato, scendendo il più possibile, per andare a leccargli la base, mentre con il fondo della bocca carezza la sua punta. Con un dito continua a stimolare il suo perineo e poi lo scroto, mentre con l'altra mano allarga piano il suo ombelico, per penetrarlo con un dito.  
Alexander non riesce a sopprimere un brivido di piacere a quelle attenzioni, stringendo appena le dita fra i capelli di Ike prima di rilassarle di nuovo, serrando le labbra per cercare di trattenersi. Che razza di figura farebbe con Ike dopo tutte le prese in giro nei suoi confronti se reagisse troppo entusiasticamente? Per così poco poi!  
L'uomo tra le sue gambe non può sapere ciò che l'altro pensa, ma continua a provarci, continua a leccare e succhiare tutto il suo membro, impegnandosi al meglio. Vuole dare una buona impressione al medico, vuole ricambiare e forse vendicarsi di tutte quelle battutine e provocazioni. Dandogli un orgasmo coi fiocchi. Quanto si è trattenuto fino a quel momento, a vedere lui e Oberon eccitato, e non aver mai reagito? Gli succhia nuovamente la punta, mentre con la mano sul torace risale lentamente fino al plesso solare, prendendolo piano.  
Alexander mugola a bocca chiusa, sollevando una gamba e appoggiandola sulla spalla di Ike, avvicinandolo a sé. Preme anche sulla testa dello schiavo con la mano, senza però forzarlo.  
Si sente più ricettivo del solito, ma ne dà la colpa all'astinenza dell'ultimo periodo.  
La spalla dell'uomo è leggera sulle sue spalle forti, e Ike apprezza quel tentativo di un maggior contatto, Allora solleva lentamente anche l'altra, e mette le sue ginocchia intorno alla propria testa. In questo modo solleva il bacino del medico, e lascia andare il suo membro per scendere e leccargli l'ano.  
Alexander stringe appena le ginocchia attorno alla testa di Ike, il suo ano che si contrae al primo tocco della lingua calda, per poi rilassarsi nuovamente. Il medico stringe la mano libera sul bracciolo della sedia, obbligandosi a non muovere i fianchi verso quella lingua esperta. Non riesce però a trattenere un debole gemito di piacere, che gli esce tremolante dalle labbra.  
È più che bello sentire il corpo del medico muoversi e reagire sotto di lui, pensa Ike. Sorride e affonda di più la lingua nel suo ano, stuzzicandolo e bagnandolo. Con una mano continua a masturbarlo piano, mentre con l'altra afferra delicato un capezzolo che trova sotto le dita, muovendolo piano. Vuole sentirne la forma, lo spessore e la sensibilità. Il suo gemito lo riempie di fuoco, e con il proprio sesso nuovamente gonfio strofina i denti sul suo perineo, senza fare male.  
Alexander geme ancora, inarcando appena la schiena per andare incontro alla mano dell'altro. Il suo capezzolo è piccolo e sensibile e si indurisce subito a quelle attenzioni. Il suo ano non pone resistenza alla lingua di Ike, lasciandosi penetrare senza problemi. Il membro del medico è duro e arrossato per l'eccitazione, scosso ogni tanto da piccoli spasmi quando la mano di Ike lo tocca con maestria.  
Ike prende tra due dita il suo capezzolo e lo agita piano, prima di iniziare a muovere il polpastrello in circolo intorno alla punta. Ike continua a massaggiare il suo ingresso per un po', stimolando piano lo sfintere, e poi esce per risalire lungo tutto il membro, riprendendo in bocca la punta, mentre continua a stimolarlo con leggerezza alla base. Ogni minuto che passa aumenta appena la pesantezza dei tocchi, per per poi tornare leggero, a sfiorargli appena la pelle.  
Alexander sente caldi brividi di piacere percorrergli la spina dorsale dall'osso sacro alla cervicale, obbligandolo a socchiudere le labbra per lasciare uscire i sospiri e i gemiti di piacere che gli nascono in gola.  
A essere lasciato stare il suo ano si serra nuovamente, l'aria tiepida che gli dà una sensazione fredda sulla pelle umida e accaldata.  
Il suo membro gioisce invece di avere di nuovo quella bocca calda attorno, tanto che una goccia di liquido pre orgasmico ne esce dalla punta.  
Il capezzolo è duro e sporgente sotto il dito di Ike, sollevandosi e abbassandosi velocemente sotto di esso a ritmo con i respiri del proprietario.  
Ike solleva la testa per guardarlo sospirare e gemere. Lo trova bellissimo. Con il dito sul suo capezzolo inizia a muoverlo con più forza, agitandolo a destra e a sinistra muovendo velocemente il polpastrello. Succhia più forte la sua punta, prima di scendere nuovamente e circondarlo tutto con la bocca, leccando la lingua la sua uretra, ingoiando quella piccola goccia viscosa e dal sapore diverso per ogni persona.  
Alexander trattiene il respiro per un lungo secondo prima di lasciar uscire un lungo gemito di piacere dalle labbra. Rabbrividisce ad ogni colpetto del dito di Ike contro il suo capezzolo, le sue gambe che si chiudono e riaprono leggermente in piccoli spasmi, i piedi che premono contro la schiena di Ike per avvicinarlo ancora di più.  
Porta entrambe le mani fra i capelli dello schiavo, stringendoli fra le dita e spingendolo bisognosamente verso il proprio inguine.  
Sta cercando disperatamente di non venire troppo presto, ma non riesce più a controllare i suoi gesti istintivi.  
Ike è completamente soddisfatto. Finalmente vede il medico abbandonarsi, desiderare qualcosa, arrendersi agli istinti. Non si nasconde più dietro la sua professionalità, ma lo spinge verso di sé con più voglia e più desiderio. È quello che vuole vedere. È quello che vuole sentire, le sue mani tra i capelli, le gambe che lo spingono verso di lui. Ike si chiede se deve accontentare il proprio cuore, e vederlo tremare e venire nella sua bocca, o accontentare lui, e farlo durare di più. Alla fine sceglie la seconda via, e lentamente fa uscire il suo membro dalla propria bocca, leccandosi le labbra, e scende a succhiargli piano i testicoli, lasciandogli l'erezione coperta di saliva al freddo. Toglie anche il dito dal suo petto, per andare a prendergli i fianchi, per farlo rilassare e calmare, per allontanare l'orgasmo.  
Alexander mugola per la frustrazione, rilassandosi un po' contro la sedia. Il suo membro svetta contro il suo addome, umido di saliva e congestionato di desiderio insoddisfatto. Dalla punta escono ancora alcune gocce di liquido prima che l'orgasmo imminente arretri abbastanza da permettere al medico di trattenersi ancora.  
Si deve obbligare non sospirare il nome dello schiavo, mordendosi un labbro. La sua mente non è ancora così tanto annebbiata da fargli perdere completamente il controllo della situazione.  
Ike solleva la testa, osservando la sua pancia elegante e bianca con il membro che rigido ci premeva contro. Non va a leccare le gocce questa volta, perché non vuole farlo venire. Quindi si concentra sulle cosce, leccando quelle, ben attento a non toccargli il membro. Si muove tra l'interno coscia, sui peli pubici, sul perineo, sfiora appena i testicoli. Cerca di tenere sotto controllo il suo orgasmo, pronto a correre sulla sua punta se lo sente più che prossimo ad un orgasmo senza ritorno.  
Alexander si gode quelle attenzioni, ripagando l'impegno dell'altro con brividi e gemiti di piacere. Nonostante però la cura dell'altro nel dargli piacere il più a lungo possibile, la frustrazione sta velocemente erodendo la capacità di sopportazione del medico.  
-Smettila di tormentarmi.- gli dice con voce bassa e calda, il tono a metà fra un ordine e una supplica.  
Sottolinea il concetto tirandogli piano i capelli per avvicinarlo al suo membro congestionato, così bisognoso di essere soddisfatto da fare quasi male.  
Ike continua a toccarlo delicato, ma quando sente la sua frase e il suo lieve tirargli i capelli sorride, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. Sta godendo nel vederlo così, e vuole farglielo capire. Quindi si abbassa, su suo ordine, e sussurra sul suo membro gonfio.  
  
-Come il mio padrone vuole.-  
  
Mormora, prima di scendere e ingoiare nuovamente la sua punta, scendendo poi fino a carezzargli i boccoli biondi sul monte di venere con le labbra.  
Alexander non ha la prontezza di ribattere a tono in quelle condizioni, perciò non può fare altro che boccheggiare per alcuni secondi. Non si aspettava certo che l'altro andasse così a fondo tanto in fretta!  
Dalle sue labbra umide e rosse esce un gemito strozzato, mentre il medico si irrigidisce di nuovo, tenendo premuta la testa di Ike con le mani e chiudendo le cosce attorno alle sue orecchie.  
Respira velocemente, l'orgasmo che gli monta dentro nuovamente con una potenza superiore a prima.  
Non riesce proprio a trattenersi, venendo nella gola calda di Ike, gettando la testa indietro e lasciando uscire dalla gola un alto gemito di piacere.  
Anche Oberon sente quel gemito. Alza la testa a guardare, sorpreso, aprendo le ali e sollevando la cosa. Cosa è accaduto? Intanto Ike ingoia piacevolmente il suo seme, ripulisce bene il suo membro e si solleva, allontanandosi solo quando l'orgasmo è completamente finito dal membro dell'uomo. Conoscendo bene i bisogni del cosiddetto aftercare, si solleva e lo prende tra le braccia, per stringerlo piano. Lo vorrebbe far sdraiare, ma non sa dove. Quindi si limita a stringerlo, sospirando piano contro il suo orecchio tra i capelli lunghi e biondi.  
Alexander si lascia spostare senza una sola protesta, la sua mente troppo annebbiata dal post orgasmo per permettergli di reagire. La sua crocchia generalmente ordinata è ora mezza disfatta a causa dello strofinamento della testa contro lo schienale, le palpebre quasi chiuse rivelano solo una minima parte dell'iride azzurro che ora sembra più del colore di un cielo limpido che del ghiaccio, le sue labbra umide e socchiuse lasciano entrare e uscire gli ansiti di cui Alexander ha bisogno per riprendere fiato. La sua postura solitamente rigida e composta è ora completamente rilassata mentre rimane appoggiato al petto muscoloso di Ike.  
Gli ci vogliono diversi attimi prima che la sua mente si schiarisca abbastanza da farlo tornare lucido.  
Il medico sbatte ripetutamente le palpebre e si raddrizza, guardando Ike negli occhi senza il vetro delle lenti degli occhiali a fare da barriera fra loro.  
Non dice nulla per un momento, aspettando che i pensieri si riordino abbastanza prima di osare aprir bocca.  
  
-Sappi che non ti toglierò la punizione per questo.-  
  
Lo avvisa, la voce ancora leggermente arrochita dal piacere appena passato.  
Nel vederlo così, a Ike non solo non è scomparsa l'eccitazione che provava prima, ma si era moltiplicata. La sua erezione porpora svetta ancora tra le sue gambe, ma sembra non curarsene. È abbastanza soddisfatto - molto, in realtà - da ciò che è accaduto e dal modo in cui il medico è piegato, sconvolto sotto di lui. Lo osserva con un piccolo sorriso di sfottò mentre si raddrizza e si sistema, e annuisce, facendo un piccolo inchino per prenderlo in giro.  
  
-Certamente, padrone. Si riposi.-  
  
Commenta riuscendo a non ridere, e si allontana piano, senza dargli la schiena, per poi ritirarsi e andare ad allenare i muscoli dorsali. Ora doveva assolutamente pensare ad altro, e occupare le mani, per non eiaculare a sua volta.  
Alexander lo fulmina con lo sguardo a quelle parole, raddrizzandosi sulla sedia. Recupera una salvietta umida dalla scrivania e si ripulisce prima di sistemarsi i vestiti, lisciandosi il camice sgualcito sopra ai vestiti.  
Una ciocca di capelli gli finisce il faccia ed è costretto a togliersi l'elastico per risistemare la crocchia. Non avendo un pettine a disposizione non riesce a farla perfetta come al solito, perciò decide di restare con i capelli sciolti, pettinandoli con le dita all'indietro.  
Come ultima cosa rimette gli occhiali, concentrandosi sui dati che gli arrivano sul computer. Non nota la reazione che ha avuto Oberon, troppo occupato a cercare di assumere nuovamente la sua solita aria professionale.  
Oberon lo guarda ancora con attenzione, poi atterra vicino a lui e gli prende gentile i capelli, iniziando a pettinarli con le unghie lunghe, gentile. Sembra abituato a farlo, dal modo in cui è leggero e gentile. Ike gira appena la testa per guardarlo, e si perde nell'osservarlo con i capelli sciolti. Il suo inguine gli ricorda quanto sta soffrendo, e allora torna a guardare il vuoto. È decisamente troppo bello per essere legale.  
  
-Grazie Oberon.-  
  
Dice il medico in tono gentile, sorridendo al demone.  
  
-Adesso puoi tornare a fare esercizio.-  
  
Lo incoraggia. Le unghie del demone sicuramente lo avevano pettinato meglio delle sue dita, perciò si sente già più in ordine. Sposta una ciocca dietro un orecchio prima di tornare a concentrarsi sullo schermo pieno di grafici davanti a lui.  
Il demone fa un verso adorabile e si allontana di nuovo, per riprendere ad allenarsi. Ike nota solo quella ciocca spostata dietro l'orecchio ben fatto e subito sbuffa. È meglio che si metta a fare delle flessioni, almeno quelle gli tengono la mente impegnata. Certo, l'unica controindicazione sarebbe stato picchiare il glande contro il pavimento ogni volta che si abbassava.  
Alexander ogni tanto alza gli occhi dallo schermo per osservare i due. Deve incoraggiare Oberon ad impegnarsi invece di giocare e basta un paio di volte, ma non rivolge la parola a Ike finché non deve ordinare loro di smettere per tornare al laboratorio.  
Ike alla fine opta davvero per le flessioni. Cerca di non scendere troppo velocemente, per non farsi male al membro, ma il freddo del pavimento colpisce il suo glande e lo tiene concentrato sul dolore. Oberon quando viene chiamato abbandona felicemente gli strumenti, per arrivare davanti a lui.  
  
Alexander gli toglie i sensori sorridendo rassicurante, poi li toglie a Ike. Non lo guarda negli occhi, limitandosi a staccargli gli adesivi di dosso per riporli sulla scrivania.  
  
-Adesso devo avere da voi un campione di sperma.-  
  
Spiega loro.  
  
-Quindi cercate di non farlo finire a terra.-  
  
Raccomanda loro, guidandoli verso la scrivania con le sedie. Ike lo osserva invece sempre in volto, attento. L'altro non alza lo sguardo, è forse troppo imbarazzato per essersi lasciato andare? Si lascia guidare con Oberon fino alla scrivania, ed entrambi si siedono, Ike sempre che guarda il medico sperando di incrociarne lo sguardo.  
Alexander prepara dei tamponi nuovi sulla scrivania, guardando entrambi.  
  
-Avete il permesso di masturbarvi e venire.-  
  
Dice loro in tono neutro.  
Oberon obbedisce immediatamente, e prende a masturbarsi nel modo elegante che aveva già mostrato. Invece Ike lo osserva con attenzione, inizia a essere stupito del modo in cui sta sulla difensiva.  
  
\- Vuoi favorire?-  
  
Chiede quindi all'uomo, cercando di provocarlo, sorridendo piano, prendendo in mano la propria erezione pulsante ormai da due ore.  
  
Alexander lo guarda e sogghigna divertito.  
  
-Non riesci ancora a farlo da solo?- dice, appoggiando i gomiti sulla scrivania per sporgersi verso di lui. -Eppure quando non c'ero non hai avuto problemi.- gli ricorda.  
  
Ike aggrotta le sopracciglia e lo guarda, alzandosi in piedi, mostrandogli il membro gonfio e rigido.  
  
-Dillo che vuoi. Ammettilo. Ammettilo!-  
  
Gli ringhia contro, improvvisamente stufo della sua doppia faccia, del suo fingere che non gli importi, e poi di provocarlo. Oberon lo guarda sorpreso, sbattendo le palpebre.  
  
Alexander torna ad appoggiare la schiena contro la sedia, accavallando sensualmente le gambe. Non concede al membro eretto di Ike nemmeno uno sguardo, tenendo gli occhi fissi nei suoi.  
  
-Mi sembra di ricordare che sia stato tu a venire da me. Ripetutamente.- ribatte in tono divertito.  
  
A quel comportamento che ignorava completamente il suo desiderio, il suo interesse, il suo desiderarlo in maniera bruciante l'inguine di Ike gli fece ancora più male. Non il sesso, ma più in alto, di vergogna e umiliazione.  
  
-Sei un infame.-  
  
Ringhia, per poi girarsi dall'altra parte, incrociando le braccia. Non si sarebbe toccato, solo per protesta.  
  
Alexander ride di quell'insulto.  
  
-Cosa ti aspettavi, che mi inginocchiassi fra le tue gambe e te lo succhiassi come hai fatto tu prima con me?- lo provoca, restando tranquillo contro la sedia.  
  
Ike si gira nuovamente a guardarlo, la rabbia che gli riempiva il corpo.  
  
-No. Non me lo aspetterei mai.-  
  
Dice. Sa bene che gli schiavi non hanno nessun onore, ma solo doveri. Devono far venire gli altri, devono far godere gli altri. Ma si aspettava un ricambio, una parola gentile, una complicità maggiore. Ma nella frase del medico c'è tutta la verità possibile. È vero. Lui non può aspettarsi nulla, perché non è nulla. E che lui abbia voluto, in nome di un piccolo sentimento, di una piccola affezione, dare qualcosa a quell'uomo che li torturava e li intrappolava, era stato uno sbaglio enorme. Perché non aveva intenzione di ricambiare.  
  
Alexander ghigna divertito della sua reazione a suo parere esagerata.  
  
-Allora perchè ti infervori tanto? Piuttosto dovresti essere tu ad ammettere che mi vuoi, che mi desideri tanto da non essere riuscito a trattenerti dal succhiarmi, tanto che la tua erezione non è calata nemmeno facendo esercizio.- infierisce, sporgendosi nuovamente dalla sedia verso di lui. -Ammettilo e potrei accontentare le tue voglie.- continua in tono malizioso.  
  
-Non lo farò mai!-  
  
Dice ad alta voce, quasi ruggendo, distruggendo ogni sogno del suo sesso rosso e dolorante. Con rabbia prende in mano la sua lunghezza, che però dalla depressione e dalla rabbia si era sgonfiata un po'. Inutilmente cercò di ravvivarla, ogni secondo che passava l'ira montava in lui, rendendo sempre più inutile ogni tentativo.  
Che figuraccia.  
  
-Come vuoi.- Alexander fa spallucce, riappoggiandosi alla sedia. -Io ho comunque bisogno del tuo sperma.- gli ricorda, guardandolo litigare con sè stesso.  
  
-Dovrai tirarmelo fuori dalle palle.-  
  
Ringhiò abbandonando con rabbia il proprio membro, che flaccido di accasciò sui testicoli. Si appoggiò col sedere peloso allo schienale della sedia, incrociando le braccia, il malumore che veniva emanato da ogni poro.  
  
-Non sarebbe un problema.- gli ricorda, allargando le braccia in un gesto che sembri indicare l'attrezzatura del laboratorio. -Ci sono metodi più piacevoli e metodi più dolorosi. Potrei masturbarti o eseguire un massaggio prostatico. Oppure potrei usare su di te un elettrostimolatore prostatico. O prelevare il tuo seme direttamente con una siringa.- gli spiega. -A te la scelta.-  
  
Ike ringhia e guarda male ancora l'uomo. No, non lo avrebbe ammesso mai.  
  
-Elettrostimolatore. Non voglio che mi tocchi.-  
  
Commenta pieno di odio e rabbia, ancora.  
  
Alexander solleva un sopracciglio. Non è sorpreso, però, solo divertito.  
  
-Eiaculazione senza orgasmo. Ne sei sicuro?-  
  
-Tanto non c'è più niente da sfogare.-  
  
Commenta frustrato, toccandosi con due dita il membro ormai flaccido. La rabbia, il dolore e la delusione gli riempiono il bassoventre, e hanno sostituito la voglia e l'eccitazione di prima. Quella loro nuova vita vale davvero la pena?  
  



End file.
